Broken Crown
by TwistedType
Summary: Based post 4x16. Caroline couldn't handle it anymore. She ran. Now on the lam who brings her home, and what awaits her when she returns. AU, Caroline x Klaus and Caroline X Elijah
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

—

Caroline didn't know if Tyler's note was her breaking point, but something in her snapped. She was always the one in control, yet as his words sunk in she lost it.

After everything she'd been through that day. In the past week. Hell, in the past year. Something just snapped.

Animal instinct took over and she ran.

All she could focus on were her emotions. Her emotions that were driving her urge to run. She knew where she was heading. Towards the one person she blamed for Tyler's absence and the absolute misery she was currently feeling.

She need to find him.

To hate him.

To hurt him.

She wanted to make him feel the torture he was putting her through. To make him pay for the emotions he was making her feel. Because under the utter hate she currently held for him, she was feeling something much worse.

Desire.

And he wasn't allowed to make her feel like that. He wasn't allowed to make her want him. He wasn't allowed to make her feel guilty for how she'd treated him. After everything he'd done to her and her friends she couldn't feel any sympathy towards him. He didn't deserve it.

So she focused on the hate.

—

She wasn't thinking as she busted through the mansions front door. Flying up the stairs with her vampire speed. She could already feel her fingers grasping his neck, pummeling his chest, letting go of all her anger on his unearthly beautiful face. Caroline longed to make him feel just a sliver of the confusion and pain she was currently experiencing.

He deserved it.

Bursting through his bedroom door she growled. Fangs and veins appeared on her face, showing her true nature. She was ready to attack. Ready to tear him apart.

However, what she saw made her heart shatter and stomach turn.

Klaus. Haley. Skin. Moans. Groans. Boy. Girl. Sex.

They were entwined on his bed, bodies moving with the heat of the moment, animalistic and instinctual. Skin smacking and dripping sweat. Every movement bringing them to the pleasure they both been denied for far too long.

Caroline gasped, hands coming up to cover her mouth as her vampiric features faded. Replacing them with a look of disgust and horror. She stumbled backwards, back out the door she'd just burst through. Before the two wolves could stop their copulation she was speeding away.

She was running again.

How could someone that claimed to care for her? Someone what told her all his act of restraint were for her? How could ultimately say he loved her, and then do something like this. With her of all people, after everything she's caused — were-slut.

Why did she feel this way? She hated him. She hated him. She hated him.

But, she didn't... Something inside of her hadn't given up on him. She enjoyed their time together, enjoyed his attention.

But once again she wasn't enough.

The emotions she was fighting before were even more torturous as they gnawed at the sanity she was so desperately holding onto. She no longer felt hate — No, what she felt was worse. An overwhelming sense of inadequacy enveloped her. Those insecurities she tired so hard to push away came bursting forth, attacking any reason she had left.

This was rock bottom.

It was as if every moment of insecurity and failure crashed upon her.

_Worthless._

_Stupid._

_Not good enough._

_Everyone's second choice. _

Everything within her was telling her to turn it off. Just flip the little switch and all of this pain she was feeling would be gone.

Caroline let out a bloodcurdling scream, grabbing her head as she fell. She tugged at her hair wishing she could snatch these thoughts and agonizing feelings from her brain. She was fighting, fighting as hard as she could not to give in. Not to flip the switch and become an emotionless zombie.

_You're beautiful._

_You're strong. _

_You're full of light. _

She let out another shriek as his words played through her mind. They we're teasing her. Pushing her to give in. They were lies. All lies.

He lied.

Her fingers gripped the forest, clenching as she struggled to stand. She refused to give up and become an emotional vacuum because of him and everything he'd done. She was stronger than that.

She'd survived rejection, rape, abuse, and torture, and come out on the other side.

This would not break her.

She pushed herself off the ground, taking off through the forest again, away from the small toxic town she called home. The thought of turning back made her body sick and her mind inch closer to the switch.

She had to get away to regain control.

So she continued to run.

* * *

**Let me know what you think and if I should continue. Sorry for the Un-betaed mess this kinda is. **

**XOXO - TwistedType**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright here's chapter two... Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

—

Caroline didn't know how long she ran or how far. It was dawn before she stopped, collapsing once again on the leave covered floor.

She was tired.

So very very tired.

All she wanted was for her mind to stop. To stop replaying ever event that drove her to run. Stop focusing on her insecurities and disappointments.

With her lucid mind gone, Caroline did the only thing she could think of to make it stop.

Hands on her head, flicking her wrist.

Pop.

—

When Caroline awoke from her self-inflicted death she still felt exhausted. Her mind, however, had slowed its hateful thoughts. Instead focusing on her current situation.

Neurotic, controlling Caroline began to take over.

She sat up, glancing around. All she saw were trees, nothing familiar or distinguishable. The sun shone above, giving her some sense of time.

Still she was lost.

Slowly picking herself up off the dirty ground, she began to walk. Hoping, eventually, she would run into civilization.

—

Three hours and five fluffy forest animals later she ran into a county road. Turning to walk upon it, it didn't take long for someone to pull over. A sweet old man that she felt wicked for compelling drove her to the nearest town, dropping her off at a shabby diner.

He'd informed her she was in South Carolina. Just north of Charleston. She was quite surprised at how far she'd run, but desperation can make you do crazy things.

Caroline entered the nearly empty diner. A few eyebrows rose at her ragged appearance, but they said nothing. She wasn't surprised; she'd just spent the night running through the woods. Her hand unconsciously moved to her hair to check for leaves and twigs that were surly stuck there.

Ignoring their looks, Caroline took her seat in a booth.

"What can I get for you dearie?" Asked the overweight waitress when she approached. Her smile was fake and judgmental.

"Coffee, please." Caroline replied, taking the sticky plastic menu she was handed. Her stomach growled, and Caroline tried to remember the last time she'd had real human food. All she'd had before she ran was alcohol. Caroline swallowed hastily, pushing back down the bile rising up her throat at the thought of drinking. "And your largest stack of pancakes."

The waitress — Tammy, her name tag stated — nodded and walked back to the bar to place her order.

Caroline looked around the restaurant. It was decorated in a faux-50s theme, vinyl seats, neon signs, and tacky Elvis posters lined the wall. She would never consider eating here normally, but today she didn't care.

At least she wasn't home.

Home. Just thinking about Mystic Falls made her anxiety shoot through the roof. Going back was out of the question, at least for now. She needed another plan, anything that kept her from going back.

Her pancakes arrived shortly. She devoured them. They were the best thing she'd ever eaten, she'd swear by it. Licking the last of the sweet syrup from her fork she dropped it to the plate with a content smile. She already felt a hundred times better.

Unfortunately, her comfort was short lived. Two police officers walked in the diner and a quick point of the finger by one of the employees drew them in her direction. She sighed, straitening up in her seat. She should have known her appearance would draw too much attention.

"Hello, ma'am." One said courteously. "Do you mind if we speak to you for a moment."

"Um, alright."

"Do you mind if we have a seat?"

"No, of course not."

The pretty blond watched them cautiously as they sat. She figured the best way to handle them would be politely; running would only cause more problems. The one who spoke was large and muscular, compared to him even Tyler would look small. The other cop was the opposite, tiny and lean with wire rim glasses accentuating his nerdy like appearance.

"Ma'am I'm Officer Jackson and this is Officer Peters. May I ask your name?" The big one said.

"Caro-lyn James." Caroline said, unsure if using her real name would be wise.

"Ma'am, some of the customers seemed to be concerned about your appearance. Has anything happened that we should be notified about?" Officer Peters asked as he pulled out a note pad and pen.

She tried to act shocked by his statement.

"Oh," Caroline said, looking down at herself as if she hadn't even realized how she looked. "I'm sure I look a mess. I didn't even think about it. I went out for a hike this morning, and well, I'm not the most graceful person. I fell quite a few times."

Officer Peters took this down, but both their faces clearly showed they didn't believe a word Caroline said. She didn't want to resort to compulsion, but it now seemed she wasn't going to have a choice.

"Yes, well Ms. James, was it? Would you happen to have some identification on you? You seem much too young to be out of school right now and we've just had a report from Virginia of a runaway headed this direction."

Caroline mentally cursed her mother and friends. Of course they already would have taken some action towards finding her. Her disappearance would have spread fairly quickly, especially after her scene at Klaus' home. Her heart clinched at that thought, but she shook off the feeling. She wasn't falling back into that black hole.

Catching Officer Peter's eyes she spoke, pushing her compulsion onto him. "You won't move or make a sound."

He nodded and she quickly turned to the other cop who was looking at her in bewilderment.

"You and your partner will forget you ever saw me. You will walk out of here calmly and carry on about your day. Do you understand?"

The beefy cop repeated her directions back to her, before gathering his things and standing. Caroline pushed the same compulsion on his partner, only adding that he would take care of her meal. Caroline couldn't help but grin to herself as she watched them leave; quite proud of how efficiently she'd handled her problem.

—

Caroline left the diner a short while later. Her next mission was to find a change of clothes, as well as a phone. She needed to get her mother off her trail. A short walk found her at a local clothing store. It wasn't much, but Caroline didn't have another option.

She waded her way through the racks of items, trying to find the least eye-bleeding outfit she could. With her scrounging she was able to find a basic white tee, black sweater, and jeans. It was inconspicuous and decent. It would do.

Changing didn't take long and the vampire dumped her old outfit in the trash. It was beyond saving and she could see why the locals were so concerned. She looked like kidnapping victim, complete with swollen and bloodshot eyes. Her body still bore the scars of last night's meltdown. Caroline couldn't stand too look at herself in the mirror; fearful she'd relapse back into that deep-dark place if she thought about it all for too long.

With fresh clothes she made her way back to the front of the store, quickly finding the lone store-keep. Caroline compelled the girl for the clothes, her cellphone, and car keys. Once again she tried not to feel bad, but her memories of Damon were now fresh on her mind. Drawing back up all of the suffering she'd been through due to compulsion.

No — she fought against her mind once more — refusing to slip back to those thoughts. She was doing what she had to do to survive. Taking a stuttering breath Caroline composed herself and stepped out of the store.

It didn't take long for her to find the girls car as it was the only one in the parking lot. It was a dilapidated old thing, but it would do. She opened the door, sliding in the seat. And then she froze. Now what? This was as far as she'd thought through.

Caroline looked down at the phone in her hand, figuring the present was as good as time as any to call her mom. She'd have a bit more freedom without ever cop in the tri-state area searching for her.

Officer Forbes picked up her house phone on the first ring.

"Mom?" Caroline said hesitantly, as she toyed with the hem of her new shirt.

"Caroline? Where are you? Are you okay?"

"Calm down, mom. I'm fine."

"Fine! Fine?! Where the hell are you young lady?" Liz exclaimed into the phone. She'd been worried sick about her daughter. Frightened that she'd fallen victim to one of the many threats that constantly creeped through their town.

"Mom," She soothed. "Calm down, please. I'm fine. I can explain."

"What happened, Caroline? Stefan came by the house frantic at 4am this morning, babbling on about you and Elena. And something about Klaus —"

"Mom, stop."

"Where are you? I have APB out on you across the Eastern seaboard."

"I know. I found that out earlier. I'm in South Carolina."

"What? How did you get that far?"

"I ran. All night."

"Why? Caroline, what happened." Her mother asked, her voice taking on a concerned tone Caroline so rarely heard.

"I can't come back Mom. At least, just not right now." Caroline said, hoping her mother wouldn't over react. That for once she would understand what her daughter wanted and let her have it.

"Did someone hurt you? Are they threatening you?"

"No, no mom. I just... I... Please just understand. I need to do this. Have to do this." She took a deep, calming breath. "The thought of coming back there right now... I just can't."

"Caroline, talk to me."

"Mom, please just call back the APB and I'll keep in touch. It's that best I can do right now." Caroline pleaded.

"Alright," Liz conceded, the pure melancholy she heard in her child's voice the only reason she stopped putting up a fight. Her mother's intuition was screaming at her that something was desperately wrong with her daughter. The problem for Liz was that she didn't know what to do or how to fix it. So, she gave her child what she asked instead, hoping this in someway would mollify the problem.

"Thank you, mom. I love you."

"You too Caroline. Call soon."

Caroline agreed she would, hanging up the phone call. She dropped the phone it the next seat and sighed. What now? She couldn't sit there all day. Cranking up the car she pulled out on to the road.

She'd always wanted to see what the world had to offer. She was free now, at least for the moment. Now was her time to seize opportunity and to do something she wanted — to be selfish. She wasn't going to think about Mystic Falls or the people she left behind. No, right now she was going to take a chance and see where the road took her.

She was free.

* * *

**Once again let me know what you think! Reviews are loved! **

**XOXO— TwistedType**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for everyone that reviewed. I really appreciate it. **

**Here's the next chapter and Elijah — Finally! **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

—

Caroline's adventure led her to the Holy City.

Charleston, South Caroline was a picturesque town, frozen in time by the events of the Civil War. Its antebellum heritage the highlight of the town, with its historic churches, buildings, and the palmetto trees that famously lined every street. As the oldest city in the South it held more secrets than most. There was an air of magic about the place.

And something about it drew Caroline in.

She managed to post herself up at magnificent bed in breakfast near King Street. It was a luxurious plantation house, once home to the Governor's of the state. Caroline was enraptured with the grandeur of the home, and how important it made her feel. Yet, part of her was slightly wistful for the similar houses she'd grown up around.

So as the weeks past Caroline spent her time exploring. She went on the silly tourist tours — discovering what was just so special about the Holy City — from Fort Sumter to haunted houses. She ate at every restaurant recommended — she'd never been so full. And she shopped to her little hearts content — compelling every poor store keep on King Street.

If only her friends could see her now. She was independent. She was thriving. And she was fabulous.

This is what Klaus spoke of.

_There is a whole world out there waiting for you — great cities, and art, and music — genuine beauty._

_And you can have all of it. _

She hated him for being right. But a small part of her, the part that wasn't thriving on her independence, wished she wasn't having all these wonderful experiences alone. That she could share it with someone — Bonnie, Elena, Stefan, Tyler, Klaus?

No, this was her time. She wouldn't think about them. She was free.

—

As free and thriving as Caroline was part of her still craved human attention. So tonight she was headed out on the town. Dressed smartly in one of her new linen dresses, Caroline headed downtown to a tiny gin joint she'd heard gossiped about. Quite to her surprise, the place was fairly empty. However, it was a Tuesday night. Not exactly the most hopping night of the week.

Caroline took a seat, placing her studded clutch on the bar. It was a well-designed spot, with a grand mahogany bar and tiny secluded seating areas. The lighting was dim, giving promise to romance or sordid affairs. It reminded her of the 1920s speakeasy's she read and heard so much about.

_You would've loved the 1920s, Caroline. The girls were reckless, sexy, fun. They literally used to dance until they dropped. _

Looking around she seemed to be the only customer alone. Most others were in groups of friends, or lovey-dovey couples that made her want to gag. Caroline's chances of finding an actual companion weren't looking too bright.

"What can I get for you darlin'?" The bartender asked, leaning over to gaze at her. She smiled, ruby-red painted lips turning up to charm the man before her. He wasn't bad looking, not at all. He had curly blond hair that fell into his eyes and a strong jaw lined in stubble. His sharp baby-blue eyes were taking her in curiously. She looked much too young to be in a place like this.

"Gin and tonic, please."

"Of course," He replied. "But can I see some ID?"

Caroline didn't loose her flirtatious grin, instead she leaned ford slightly. The barkeeps eyes darted to her chest, and he licked his lips.

"I'm Twenty-two. You don't really need to see my ID, do you?"

His eyes, flicked back to her face. "Sorry darlin'. I do."

Now she huffed. Well if he was going to be difficult she'd have to pull out all the stops. Catching his eyes, Caroline pushed forth her compulsion.

"You don't need my ID. You'll get my drink."

The bartender pulled back and laughed, startling Caroline.

"Vampire should have known." He said, before darkening his gaze and dropping his fangs teasingly. "Nothing as tasty as you would walk in here on you lonesome other wise."

"Well, can I still get that drink?" Causing him to laugh more and nod. Caroline watched him cautiously as he set about making her gin and tonic. She shifted uneasily in her seat, wondering if she should leave. Nothing seemed intimidating or frightening about him, and he didn't have a reason to hurt her. Why should she stick it out and enjoy some well-deserved company.

"So what's your name darlin'? And what brings you to my neck of the woods?"

"Caroline, and just enjoying a little bit of a vacation."

"Well, Caroline, I'm Aaron. And I don't believe you." He said setting down her drink, before leaning over the bar on his forearms. The way he was looking at Caroline was giving her all kinds of crazy feelings.

"Well you're being absurd. Why would I lie?" She asked, looking away from him and around the bar.

"Running from something, someone — all sorts of nefarious reasons. Tell me, where are you from Caroline."

"I don't think that's any of your business." Caroline said, moving to stand. She didn't come her to by interrogated by Mr. Bartender. She wanted a carefree night on the town and he was ruining it, making her think off all the reasons she was actually here. "If you'll excuse me."

"Woah." He soothed, placing his hand on hers and giving her an innocent face – pouty lips and all. "Didn't mean to spook ya. I promise, no more interrogation. Scouts honor."

Caroline rolled her eyes and pursed her lips, settling back into her seat.

"You weren't ever a boy scout."

"No, but it got you to stay."

Caroline just shook her head and looked away from his mischievous face. This vampire sure was a playful one. She could manage being around him, at least for now.

"Well, if why you're here is off topic. And where you're from. Tell me, how long have you been in Charleston. Are you enjoying it?"

Caroline took a sip of her drink and nodded. "About two weeks. And I'm in love."

"Charleston does have that way about it." He said with a chuckle. "It drew me in. I'm originally from Texas."

"Texas, really? And how long have you been here?"

"Fifty years."

"Wow. Um, how long have you —"

"About 200 years. Give or take. You?"

"Barely a year." Caroline said, regretting it just after. If this overly nice vampire did hold any ill will towards her, him knowing how young she was would be an advantage. She was sure that Stefan would be scolding her right now for her lack of vigilance towards the bartender-vamp.

"Such a baby, and already on the run. Who'd you piss off?"

"Why are you so stuck on the fact that I'm on the run? I'm not."

"You're giving off this vibe." He answered honestly. Caroline just glared back at him, unsure of what to say. He didn't deserve to know her life story. Why would he care anyway? Unless...

Her gears in her brain started turning. If anyone had the resources to scout her out it was the Original Hybrid. She was sure he had a network of like a billion vampires all ready at his beck and call. Just like her mom had put out an APB she was almost certain Klaus had done the same. What a psycho!

"Seriously?" She snapped. "Who put you up to this? Stefan? Damon? Klaus?"

Aaron looked at her as if she'd gone crazy. And maybe she had, but the idea that they were keeping tabs on her even after she'd run was enough to make her scream. She'd run from them all for a reason.

"I don't know what you're talking about darlin'."

"Really?"

"Really? But it seems I wasn't wrong after all."

Caroline frowned at the smug smile that formed on his face. Men, she scoffed mentally. They always had to be right. She opened her mouth to make a snide remark, but stopped when she noticed Aaron's eyes widened in panic.

"If you'll excuse me for a moment. Elijah..."

Caroline stiffened at the name — back board-straight and hands clenching. She began to pray that it was just a coincidence and the name Aaron just uttered belonged to anyone but the eldest Original.

Caroline's head turned slowly as a body came to stand near hers. She could hear Aaron babbling something, but tuned him out, her eyes shifting over the figure beside her. She wasn't surprised when she saw the familiar suit clad form of Elijah.

"Hello, Caroline." He said, taking the seat next to her and effectively cutting off the bartender. Aaron, who'd been trying to welcome his very powerful guest, looked at her in disbelief.

She gave the barkeep a sardonic smile. "I guess I said the wrong names. Hello Elijah, what brings you down to Charleston?"

"I think you know that answer to the Miss. Forbes. Aaron, scotch neat."

Caroline eyed Elijah wearily. He'd obviously come for her. That much was certain, but what exactly were his orders? Was he to drag her back or just finish her off, solving all of their problems? She took a big gulp of her drink, before answering him.

"So are you here to drag me back?"

"That is what Niklaus would like, yes." He said. Aaron placed his drink before him and Elijah shooed him off with a flick of his hand. "That'll be all for now."

Caroline took in a shuddering breath and closed her eyes. The idea of being forced back home did nothing for her sanity that she'd been so desperately trying to regain.

"Your friends need you, Miss. Forbes. It would seem Silas is running amok on your town."

She bit out a bitter laugh at his words. Of course they needed her. Dependable Caroline, always there to help. Always there to solve problems her friends created. Collateral Damage — because no one really cared if Caroline got hurt as long as the problem was solved.

"Why did you leave?"

"Why do you care?" She bit back.

Elijah studied the girl. He'd always been impressed with her and her dedication to her friends. However, as she sat their, he could see something was off. Here she was, all dolled up for a night on the town, but her eyes were swimming in despair. She may fool others with the bat of her eyelashes and forced smile, but not him.

"Because," He said leaning towards her until they were a hair apart. Caroline's breath caught as she stared into his brown eyes. She moved to pull back, but he grabbed her chin, forcing her gaze to stay on him. "This is not the Caroline I know. This is a shell of the Caroline Forbes I met in Mystic Falls."

Caroline's eyes began to water and she took in a steadying breath. She tried to turn her head away but held her in place. His gentle eyes ripping at her soul, tearing out all the emotions she'd buried deep in the past week.

"Please, don't..."

"What did they do to you?" He asked, truly concerned for this girls well being. Elijah may be just as ruthless as the rest of the Originals, but he loathed seeing this lovely girl's light diminish. "What did my brother do to you?"

A gut-wrenching sob left Caroline's lips as every emotion she'd been repressing rushed forth. Elijah let go of her chin and she buried her face in her hands. Humiliated that just a few inquisitive questions from him could had her reverting back the basket case she was just two weeks ago.

As Caroline fell apart, Elijah quickly sprung into action. He needed to remove the crying girl before they raised too much attention. Grabbing Aaron's attention he asked the boy for use of his back office. Of course he obliged, anything for the Original.

Elijah gently grasped Caroline's waist, pulling her from the barstool. She turned, burying her face into his chest as he drew her close, steadying on her feet before walking her towards the back of the bar. Caroline continued to cry, her sobs only muffled by the fabric of Elijah's suit jacket. To any spectator she looked like a drunken girl who couldn't control herself. But one that was lucky enough the have a strong man willing to care for her and take her home.

Elijah held Caroline tightly to him as he walked her into the back office. He could feel her tears seeping through his clothes, but he couldn't bring himself to care. All he wanted was for her crying to cease, because it moved something within him that he couldn't understand.

"Caroline." He said as he sat her down on the office couch, kneeling down in front of her and drawing her hands into his. "Caroline, look at me."

She shook her head, desperately trying to control herself and her thoughts. Everything she'd remembered feeling two weeks ago was back with a vengeance. Taunting her once more to just turn it all off.

Desperation got the best of him and Elijah forcefully grabbed her face. Gone was his patience. He needed answers —Now. Dealing with crying females had never been his forte.

"Stop crying Caroline." He said, pushing his compulsion on to her. She quickly clamed up, but her emotions still raged tirelessly. "Tell me why you ran."

Her story began spilling from her lips against her will. Every incident that had driven her to the point of near insanity was laid on a platter for him. Elijah sat there slightly overwhelmed by everything he heard. The girl's story was quite tragic for someone with such a short life — abuse, rejection, and betrayal. He was surprised at all she was able to survive without breaking. He was also oddly proud when she told him of how she fought against turning it off. The control she seemed to have over her emotions was amazing for one so young and inexperienced. She was truly magnificent.

Caroline despised Elijah for forcing her to tell her sad little tale. However, as it all left her lips it was almost therapeutic. The weight of everything seemed to lift from her darkened soul.

When Caroline finished talking Elijah just stared at her. Wondering what to do with this strong, neurotic baby vampire. There was something so glorious about her. He could see clearly understand his brother's attraction now.

"I'm sorry you've been through all that Caroline. No one —"

"Thank you." She said, and she truly meant it, because the fact that Elijah cared enough to listen to her problems touched something deep inside of her. Even if he'd forced it out of her.

"I can see why you'd be reluctant to return back to Mystic Falls. I —"

"I'll go. You don't have to force me."

"Are you positive Caroline? I'll happily tell them I was unable to track you down." He said, placing his hand against Caroline's cheek. Her hand went to cover his as she blushed a lovely shade of pink. A sad smile graced her lips. The situation they were was oddly intimate.

"They won't believe that lie."

"No, perhaps they won't, but I feel that taking you back there would be a disservice to you."

"I'll be fine. I'll help and then I'll go again. They are my... friends after all."

"I feel they take advantage of that word in your case."

"Will you do something for me." She asked, her fingers tracing along his hand.

"Within reason." He replied, curious as to where these girl's thoughts were running.

"Compel me. Compel me not to flip the switch. I fear... I'm scared if I go back there I won't be able to control myself."

Elijah nodded. The fear he saw in her eyes was all he needed to confirm his decision. She was so frightened of losing control, of what she may do when she returned.

"Of course, sweet Caroline." He agreed, before catching her cerulean eyes. "I command you not to flip the switch on your emotions. You will keep them on, always."

"Thank you." She sighed as his eyes left hers.

Elijah truly didn't understand what a gift he was giving her. He was giving her control and confidence she so badly needed. She would have her emotions and not be ruled by them. Now she could face Mystic Falls again. She could face her friends and enemies, and hopefully come out stronger on the other side.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think — Review!**

**XOXO — TwistedType**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. **

**Here's the next Chapter! Lot more Carlijah fluff! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

—

"When do we leave?" She asked Elijah as he ushered her out of the bar after he'd wiped Aaron's memory clean of their presence. He couldn't have him running around speaking poorly of Caroline's unfortunate meltdown. Nor could have him spewing rumors of a girl the Original's cared for just a bit too much.

"Tomorrow. I have a few more things to settle before we leave."

"Like what?" She asked, curiously. Unsure if he would really allow her knowledge of Original business. She was, after all, still an insignificant baby vamp.

"Witches. If we're going to take on Silas we'll need help and you're friend — Bonnie, was it? She's a little indisposed at the moment."

"What does that mean?"

"They have her locked in the Salvatore's basement."

"What?! Why?"

"It seems Silas is using her for power. She was a liability. To have a chance of defeating him we needed to stop her."

"Oh." Caroline gasped. "Poor, Bonnie."

"Yes, quite tragic to see a witch's line that powerful fall to Expression." Elijah said, receiving a glare from Caroline. "And for the girl, of course."

Caroline just sighed. Already she was back in the drama of Mystic Falls. Did she really want to go back through this? It would just be so easy to run again and never look back. No, she knew she'd regret running again. If her friends were in trouble and she did nothing to stop it she'd never forgive herself.

Elijah led her to his car, a fabulous silver BMW — like she'd expect anything but the best from an Original. Ever the gentlemen, he opened her door and helped her in.

"Where are you staying?" He asked when he was settled in the driver's seat.

"At the Governor's House Inn. It's on Broad Street."

"I know it. We're going to pick up your things. You'll stay at my house tonight."

"You have a home here?"

"Of course. Does this surprise you?"

"Yes, but it shouldn't. I'm sure you have houses everywhere."

He smiled over at her, amused by her assumption. She may not be right, but she was close. He and his family had house in most major cities. It made business much easier when you had a location to settle.

"Not everywhere, no. But, Charleston is a beautiful city and a favorite among the witch community."

"Really?" Caroline asked. She hadn't really given thought to where witches and the like would settle, but she wouldn't have picked Charleston. New York or New Orleans made much more sense to her.

"Caroline, it's one the oldest cities in the US — oldest in the South. Before people were flocking to the Big Easy, Charleston was a thriving supernatural community. Can't you feel it in the air?"

"Hmm..." She hummed settling back into her leather seat as Elijah wove his way in and out of traffic. Caroline closed her eyes and really focused on what was around her. He was right. There was a tingly, magical buzz about the air.

"How have I never felt this? It feels wonderful."

"Age. You'll pick up these things as you get older."

A comfortable silence fell over them as they drove. Caroline never spent much time around Elijah before. Yes, he'd helped them on several occasions, but her involvement was minimal. Anyway, she was usually Klaus bait. Caroline couldn't help but frown at that through.

"Something wrong?" Elijah asked. He'd been stealing glances at the lovely blond as he drove, watching the myriad of emotions that passed over her face. He was quite unused to someone allowing their emotions to show around him — "wearing your heart on your sleeve" was the saying wasn't it? People he spent time around were too busy plotting, or too busy fearing him to allow their true personalities to shine through. Caroline, though, had seemed to quickly fall into ease around him.

"Just thinking about us..." She said vaguely. His interest was peaked.

"How so?"

"Well, we've spent all this time around each other, but never really... I don't know hung out? I mean, I've tried to help kill you and I don't even know you?! Seriously, how crazy is that."

Elijah couldn't help but chuckle at her little epiphany. What she said was true, but both parties were at fault. Her little gang of friends had good reason behind their attacks, as did his family. There was no simple right or wrong explanation for any of their actions.

"Things aren't that simple, Caroline. You know that. Everything isn't black and white."

"I know. I'm just emotional right now. Ignore me."

"Being emotional isn't necessarily a bad thing, sweet Caroline. And you know that. Otherwise you wouldn't have tried to hold on to your humanity as fiercely as you did. And your reasoning has merit. Maybe when it's all said and done we will no longer be at each other's throats. Finding common ground and in our effort to kill Silas and all that entails."

"Ha. Not if your brother has anything to say about it."

"Niklaus can be difficult."

"He's tried to kill my best friend and boyfriend. Not to mention those people he did actually kill. I think difficult is putting it lightly." She snapped, her emotions beginning to get the best of her. She despised Klaus for the things he did to her and her friends. But she also loathed him for the feelings he pulled forth from her. The ones he made her feel. The ones he begged her to feel for him. The ones he stomped all over by sleeping with the were-slut.

"Weren't you the one just talking about how we didn't know each other? Niklaus has had a long arduous life. The way he acts if a product of that. There is much more to him than meets the eye."

"I know. I know. I... Part of me understands that... It scares me — so much. Oh, God."

Caroline began to hyperventilate her conflicting emotions rising again at an alarming rate. Elijah reached over and grabbed the poor girls trembling hand.

"Breath, Caroline. Focus on my voice. Close you're eyes and listen to me. Let go of those emotions — that's it." He pulled her hand towards him, pressing a kiss to the back of it. "You're in control. Breath, just breath."

Caroline didn't know how he did it, but he was able to pull her back from the brink of being a bumbling mess. Her mind began to clear and warring emotions eased. Something about him — his touch, his voice — it comforted her is a way she didn't understand. But she was glad, so very glad, that he was there.

"Thank you." She whispered — her voice still trembling. Elijah pulled her hand away from his lips, but kept it firmly in his grasp. His thumb ran over her knuckles soothingly, as he placed their intertwined hands in his lap.

—

A short while later they arrived at the Governor's House Inn. Elijah helped Caroline from the car and up the stairs. Caroline felt fine, except for extreme humiliation. She didn't understand why she'd broken down again. Was it possible for vampires to go insane? Because if it was, she was positive it was happening to her.

Elijah said nothing more about the incident— once again being the chivalrous man he was. Instead focusing on getting Caroline's stuff together and her back to his home.

When he walked into her room his eyebrows pinched together. If Caroline weren't standing beside him he would have sworn Rebekah was inhabiting this suite. Nearly every inch was covered in clothes or shopping bags. Lovely Caroline had certainly made herself at home.

"Did you compel _every_ store owner on Kings Street?" He asked amused as he picked up a discarded garment. Caroline flushed in embarrassment and snatched the lacy pink item from his hand.

"Maybe." She mumbled as she went around picking up clothes off the floor.

"Well, as least you have good taste." He said with a wicked grin, holding up another racy pair of panties. "I'm sure these look lovely."

"Gimme that!"

Elijah chuckled, enjoying toying with the young girl. He would adore seeing her in those if he were honest. She was stunning physically. And the more time he spent in her company, the more her personality won him over as well.

Once again he could understand Klaus' obsession with the girl.

—

"Oh. My. God." Caroline exclaimed as Elijah pulled up in front of his Charleston home. She should have known the Original would have an amazing home — but this was surreal. She'd spent the days before lusting over all the homes on the Battery — she'd even considered compelling herself one. She should have known the Original Family owned one of them.

It was a large antebellum home, complete with grand porches and columns. Painted a sunset shade of pink — she was sure Rebekah had a hand in that — and surrounded with an iron fence. It was amazing. A house fit for Scarlett O'Hara.

"I'm assuming you approve?"

"Approve?! I'm in love."

Elijah laughed, once again enjoying the spark that came back to her eyes. He was slowly bringing her back to normal — the bubbly Caroline he'd known in Mystic Falls returning.

"Well I'm glad it meets your standards. If you ever return I to the city, please consider this residence your home."

"Don't tease me."

"I wouldn't dream of it sweet Caroline. Not in this manner at least."

Caroline blushed and moved towards the back of the vehicle. Why was he saying things like that? And why did she like it?

—

"Wow." Caroline breathed once they were inside. She was still amazed by the opulence of this house. Did people really live like this? The Original's home in Mystic Falls had been grand, but this house made it look like a shack. The foyer was painted a rustic gray, lit by a classic chandelier. But the most drawing piece of the room was the floor, tiled in an intricate Roman style that impressed upon you the age of the home. Houses just weren't designed like this anymore.

"Elijah, this is amazing."

"I'm glad you like it. It was built in the 1800s, but I didn't acquire it until after the Civil War. You can give Rebekah credit for most of the decorating."

"I figured." She said with a smile as she ran her hand down the spiraling-staircase banister. Looking up she gasped again. It had to go up at least three stories with the roof above being a stained glass window.

"It's quite a large house. Good for the four of us though. We tend to get quite cranky when we spend too much time together in a confined space." He said with a laugh. "There's a ballroom on the second story. Rebekah and Kol loved throwing parties there. And at the top of the stairs there's a studio — you can guess who claimed that. But let me show you to one of the guestrooms."

Placing a hand on her lower pack he gently guided her up the stairs. Caroline continued to question him about every little feature of the grand mansion. She was an inquisitive little thing, which Elijah found very charming. He'd never been a fan of silent, demure women. He liked a little bite and fire in their personality.

The room in which Elijah led her was gorgeous just like the rest of the house. It was painted a robin's egg blue, with floor-length windows overlooking Charleston Harbor. The bed was draped with a cream colored canopy that matched the bedding and curtains. To contrast the light airy colors, the decorator had picked dark-oak furniture that added an earthiness to the room.

"It's perfect, thank you." Caroline said as Elijah set down her things on the chaise lounge.

"I'm glad you like it. I'll leave you to get settled." Without another word, Elijah excused himself from her room, shutting the door behind him.

Caroline looked around the room now that she was alone. All she wanted to do was crawl up in the ridiculously comfortable looking bed and go to sleep. However, she needed a shower before she slipped between the sheets. She walked towards the bathroom that was attached to the room. It was just as lavish as the rest of the house. On the vanity sat all types of toiletries, as if the place were a hotel. Caroline shook her head, once again not surprised. The Mikaelson's never did anything half way.

Grabbing the items she needed Caroline placed them in the shower before stripping her own clothes and stepping in. As she stood under the hot spray her mind drifted to the past two weeks, which seemed so surreal to her, and the past few hours, which seemed almost improbable — like a movie of some sort.

Girl walks into bar. Boy walks into bar. Boy helps girl through emotional breakdown. Then boy whisks her off in his fancy car to his grand, antebellum plantation home.

She giggled at the ridiculousness of her own thoughts. Elijah was being so nice and normal that it just didn't seem real. Well, until she began to remember that this happy meeting wasn't by accident. He was integral part in getting her back to Mystic Falls. How had she forgotten she was going back there? Elijah seemed to take her mind off it all, but now alone in the shower all her fears came flying back.

How was she going to face them all?

Stefan would be understanding, but she knew his eyes would show total disappointment at her actions. He'd want to know why she left without telling him. Why she didn't come to him for support.

Elena would make snide comments, taking every jibe she could at Caroline. She could already hear Elena's hurtful words mocking her. _You should turn it off. Who knows? You might stop whining about how Tyler left you. Added bonus — you won't have to feel guilty about all the dirty thoughts you have about Klaus. _

Tyler. Oh, Tyler. He was out there somewhere running for his life. She was horrible for not thinking of him more — for not trying to find him. Maybe she deserved this.

Damon would agree with Elena making snide comments about her lack of strength_. _Just a stupid, neurotic Barbie-Vamp. _You're shallow. Useless. _

Klaus. Klaus will be the worst. He'll look at her with smug, shameless eyes, knowing what she's seen. Knowing that she knew he'd rejected her. That he'd already moved on. He'll have Hayley by his side — his little were-bitch. Caroline's replacement — _always second best._

Caroline began to shake as her thoughts continued to bombard her, eyes filling with tears. She grabbed at the shower wall trying to steady herself — ground herself to reality.

It wasn't working.

She was falling apart again.

A cry left her lips as she fell to the tiled floor, burying her head in her hands. She couldn't get away from the thoughts — from the heartbreak they were bringing her. She cared so much and it was tearing her apart. She didn't know how much more of this she could handle before she broke for good.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think! Reviews make my day!**

**XOXO — TwistedType**

**PS — I've been updating pretty regularly because I've been on Spring Break, but that ends today. :( So don't hate me if it takes a little longer for the next update. **


	5. Chapter 5

**As always thanks for the reviews! Here's the next chapter. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Across the house, in his study, Elijah could hear Caroline begin to weep. His sympathy once again went out to the young girl as she was struggled to get a handle on her emotions. It was rare for a vampire so young to be able to display such self-control — to actually want to stay in control. Most young vampires acted purely on instinct — eat, fuck, kill —emotions always being an after thought. Caroline however had shocked him in her wish to stay in control. She was so very fearful of losing her emotions and her humanity. It was endearing to him. He now wished to preserve it as well.

It was because he'd seen this deep, thriving mortality before — this love of life and all it entailed. _Life is too cruel. If we cease to believe in love, why would we want to live? _He'd also seen it destroyed — corrupted by darkness. If he could prevent it from happening again, maybe...

A blood-curdling scream echoed through the house and Elijah threw out all thoughts of not intervening. She needed him.

He found her curled up on the floor of the shower, rocking back and forth as sobs fell from her lips. Elijah wasted no time entering the shower. He flipped off the now cold water and wrapped her shivering form in his arms. She was so fragile and small. Gone was the resilient, playful female from an hour ago. She was replaced once again by an insecure, shattered child.

"Shhh... Sweet Caroline. No more tears." He cooed as he ran his hands up and down her back, trying to slow her shuddering. "I'm here. No more tears."

As Elijah continued to comfort Caroline, she began to calm. Her blubbering turned into soft sniffles and her quivering ceased. Her emotions slowly leveled, but those unbearable thoughts still seemed to plague her brain. She continued to hold onto Elijah so scared that she may never have control over her mind or her feelings ever again.

"Am... Am I broken?" She whispered, so lightly that without his vampire hearing he would have missed it.

"No, Dear One. You aren't broken." He said, running a hand through her tangled, wet curls. She pressed closer to his form, as if she were trying to sink into him. His arms tightened around her in response. How could she think she was broken? What horrible thoughts were playing through her head? He knew he only scratched the surface when he forced her to tell him why she ran. There was so much more damage that she was hiding.

"T-then why won't it stop? Why can't I control it?"

"Your emotions are heightened right now — Memories close to the surface. You're tired and stressed. You aren't broken Caroline."

He partially blamed himself for that. Making her recall why she'd run tore once again at her delicate psyche. He owed — no needed to give — her this support and comfort.

"Maybe... Maybe, I should turn it off. It would be —"

"Caroline, look at me." Elijah said, placing his hand against her warm, reddened cheek. Her eyes were wide, bloodshot from her tears as she looked up at him. "You won't turn it off. You are stronger than this — so strong. You've over come so much. This isn't going to break you."

"I'm not —"

"You are. And whoever told you that you weren't lied." He replied, angry with everyone who had given her these atrocious thoughts about herself. "Don't let those lies, those despicable people, pull you down."

Elijah watched as her eyes watered, lips trembled at his words — as if no one had ever told her these things before. For this girl not to know her worth was a crime against humanity. She deserved so much more.

"W-why do you care?" She asked, voice broken by the weight of her words and the fear of his response.

"Because there is a spark in you, sweet Caroline. One that burns so bright — with your courage, sincerity, and innocence. If that we're to burn out... I wouldn't want to live in world that allowed such good to diminish."

Elijah watched as his words sunk in. Her full pink lips parting in awe, as if she couldn't comprehend. Fire flashed in his eyes. She needed to know that she was cared for — that her life was significant. He couldn't contain himself. He leaned forward, tenderly pressing his lips to hers. Trying with all the care in the world to show her just how brilliant she truly was.

Caroline's eyes widened in surprise.

He was kissing her.

Elijah was kissing her.

It took her a moment to get over her disbelief before she closed her eyes, and sank into the kiss and the security it gave. All her worries seemed to disappear as she focused on the feel of his lips against hers and the sensations he created in the pit of her stomach as he teased her with short sweet kisses.

When he tried to pull away Caroline refused to let go, instead moving to grasp the damp hairs at the base of his neck, pressing her mouth back to his. Elijah reveled in her enthusiasm. He was a man after all, kissing a gorgeous woman. So even though part of his mind was telling him he shouldn't be doing this — that he was taking advantage of her distraught state — the other was telling him to give in, that she wanted this as much as he did.

"Elijah..." She sighed, against his lips. Her hands sliding down his chest, over the strong muscles hidden underneath his cotton shirt.

"Shhh... Let's get you out of here." He said, sliding his arms under her knees and behind her back. Caroline draped her arms around his neck, once again clinging tightly to his collar. Her lips pressed against his neck, a silent gesture of gratitude, as he lifted her from the shower.

Elijah walked her dripping form into the bedroom — snagging a towel from the hook as he went. He placed her on the soft bed and pressed a lingering kiss upon her forehead, before wrapping the towel around her shivering body. Both for warmth and to shield her from his wandering eyes.

"Don't leave me." She whispered, as he straightened up.

"Never, sweet one. But I need to change and so do you." He replied, his hand running over her golden curls and toying with the ends. "I'll be right back."

She nodded and longingly watched him go. Trying to figure out —once again — what her draw was to him. Because Elijah Mikaelson, for all he'd done, was swiftly carving himself a spot in lonely her heart.

—

Down the hall Elijah was replaying the kiss in his mind as he undressed. He'd acted on instinct, something he'd rarely done since he himself was a baby-vamp, but it had felt right — good. Elijah didn't understand the power she was holding over him, but it was something he was willing to give into. He'd fallen quickly for the baby-vamp — almost too quickly — but she seemed to ignite a fierce protective streak in him.

Could Caroline and him truly be so critical to one another? They could both be there for each other, filling a void neither one of them wanted to admit to having. They'd been shoved together by twisted circumstances, yet it almost seemed to be fate.

As he finished dressing a harsh buzzing pulled him from his thoughts. He walked over to where he'd thrown his phone upon entering his room earlier this evening. The flashing ID identified the caller as Niklaus. _You couldn't have worse timing baby brother_, he thought to himself.

Elijah ignored the phone call, only to have it being ringing incessantly again. He sighed, biting the bullet and picking up the phone.

"Elijah, speaking."

"Big brother..." The Hybrid purred from the other end of the line. "Here I was beginning to think you were ignoring my phone calls. No problems I hope."

"There were some... complications. But they've been sorted out."

"Good. You were always the most competent of our siblings. Now, when will you be returning with dearest Caroline? Her friends are just rabid with worry."

"And you Niklaus?"

"I don't think that's any of your concern, 'Lijah."

"I disagree. What exactly are your intentions with Miss. Forbes?" Elijah asked, trying to seem apathetic about the situation when that was far from the truth. He couldn't in good conscious take Caroline home with his brother waiting in the wings to break what little sanity she was holding on to. Niklaus may not know it, but his actions towards Caroline were one if the driving factors in her flight from Mystic Falls.

"Brother, you sound almost protective of the girl. Ripper will be just green with envy."

Elijah bit his tongue. There was no reasoning with Nikalus now.

"We'll be back tomorrow. We have Arabella to see in the morning."

"Ahh, yes, of course. Do pass along my well wishes to the witch — Caroline as well. See you tomorrow brother."

With no further ado, Klaus ended the phone call. Elijah shook his head, astounded by his brother once again. He tossed phone onto his bed before turning back towards the hallway door. However he stopped when he caught a glimpse of Caroline peeking around the corner of his doorframe.

"Was that Klaus?" She asked softly as she stepped inside, tugging nervously at the ties on her short cotton robe. Elijah leaned back against his bed, watching her with wary eyes.

"Yes," Elijah answered stiffly. "He wanted to know when we'd be returning."

"Oh."

"Caroline, I must ask... What are your feelings for Niklaus?" He said, before he could stop himself. Hating the flash of pain he saw in her eyes at the question. However, after the kiss he needed to know where she stood with his brother. He wouldn't play this game with his baby brother again.

Caroline sucked in a large breath, mouth gapping open as words tried to form. After a few seconds of silence all she could mutter were three vague words, her brow furrowing together in obvious frustration.

"I... I don't know. I don't know."

"I shouldn't have asked." Elijah said, stepping towards her. He could see her obvious turmoil and didn't want to throw her into another emotional episode.

"No." She said shaking her head. "No. No. No. No. I can do this... I need to do this."

Elijah froze as he watched her shift from foot to foot. Her anxiety was apparent, but she seemed to be gathering her thoughts. He waited for her to speak.

"I — I didn't want to like him. I don't want to like him. God, I want to hate him." She ground out, anger and dejection coating every word. "But he got under my skin. I don't know how he did it, but he did."

Her eyes were unfocused, staring out into space as she spoke. Fingers clinched, digging into her palms. She was determined to get these words out. Determined not to fall back into an emotional breakdown. She was stronger than this — Elijah said so.

"You know... You know he told me he love him. Well," She said with a bitter laugh. "not in so many words — no. But he... He basically said that. And you know what I did? I let him go. Let him walk away from me. I said nothing. Nothing! I was scared — pathetic."

She was shaking all over as she spoke her next words.

"And then he... He slept with her. With Hayley. But if he loved me. If he did... He wouldn't have done that. You, you don't do that to someone you love. And I can't forgive him. I can't! I'm always second choice — always. And I'm done. I'm done. I'm done. I won't go back to being that bumbling girl. So desperate for love."

Caroline paused, shaking her head as tears sprung to her eyes. She looked up, daring to look in Elijah's dark eyes.

"And then there's you. I just met you, and yet you make me feel..."

Elijah flashed to her, pulling her into him, wrapping his arms around her and pressing his face into her hair. His hand smoothed down her back, trying to settle that trembles that wracked her body once more.

"I know, Dear One. I know."

And he did know. He understood every word she'd uttered. Katerina was his vice, much like Niklaus was Caroline's'. He hated Katerina, but there was such a thin line between love and hate. And as much as Caroline sat there, wishing she could hate Klaus— trying to convince herself that she hated him — her feelings for his brother were branded too deep.

Klaus and Katerina were much the same. He didn't believe their lust for revenge, power, control, would never allow them to fully be devoted to another. So here they were, two souls, destined to love those that couldn't fully love in return.

"Has anyone ever told you about Katerina, before she was Katherine?" He asked, stroking her flaxen curls that spilled down her back. She shook her head in reply.

"She was much like you. She had such a bright, curious outlook on life — on love. But things changed. Her existence has caused her to become cold and conniving... Yet, I still love her. I still hope, that the girl I used to know is there. Caroline, I tell you this because I see the same hope in you. Your heart may be torn, but you feel something for my brother."

"So where does that leave us?" Caroline asked as she tilted her head back to look at Elijah. Searching his eyes for guidance.

"I don't know, sweet Caroline? I just don't know."

* * *

**Please let me know what you think! As always, review darlings! **

**Till next time.**

**XOXO — TwisterType**


	6. Chapter 6

**WOW. Thank you all so much for the reviews. I'm overwhelmed by the response I've been getting. Yall are great! **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 6**

—

Caroline gazed wistfully at the Original's antebellum home as they backed out the drive. She hated to leave it and Charleston so soon. She felt like there was still so much for her to discover within the historic city — her chance to see the world stolen away before she even had the opportunity to start. However, there were much more pressing matters as Elijah reminded her.

They were now headed out of the city, towards the witches home. Elijah explained that they'd stop there for the information they needed before continuing on to Mystic Falls. An experience she was dreading more than a dose of vervain. She knew that whatever awaited her would once again test her sanity. The only thing keeping her calm was Elijah's assurance that he would remain by her side.

A promise she was clinging on to with her whole heart.

Elijah and her may not be epic loves, but there was no denying that there was some sort of spark between them. They connected, finding in each other stability and comfort that they'd long been denied. And he'd vowed her that whatever came their way they would face it together. Something neither of them took lightly.

"Are you alright, Caroline?" Elijah asked, looking over at her from the driver's side. He looked ever the respectable businessman in a dapper grey suit — sans tie. Caroline wondered if he felt naked, as she'd never seen him anything but expertly dressed.

"Don't worry about me." She said with a small grin. "I told you I'm fine."

"Yes, I know. You can't blame my concern though."

"Well, stop. I'm fine. Now, where exactly are we headed to find this witch?"

Elijah raised his eyebrows questioningly, but said no more. He wasn't going to push the subject. Not now at least.

"She lives just north of the city. It shouldn't be too far out of the way of our route home."

"And she'd going to help us?"

"She's one of the most talented witches I've seen in my existence. If she is unable to help us, then I'm afraid our luck has run thin."

"Finger-crossed." Caroline with twisted fingers and a forced smile.

"Don't worry, Caroline."

"I'm not. I won't. I trust you."

"I'm happy to hear that." He said with a smirk.

"How did you meet this witch? I know you're like a million years old but..."

"A thousand, not a million. Though, it certainly seems like more. And it was actually Kol that introduced us. They were lovers."

Caroline let out a disbelieving scoff.

"Seriously?"

"Very much so. I'll warn you, she was quite upset to here about his passing. They were very close."

"I'm sorry, too. I — I didn't know. If I had, I wouldn't have —"

"I know sweet Caroline. Please say no more." Elijah whispered. His eyes darkened with unshed tears at the thoughts of his brother's passing. Kol was always a foolish vampire, but he didn't deserve death.

A heavy silence fell over them. Caroline saw his need comfort, but knew her words would do no good. She'd felt the same after the loss of her father. She reached over instead, lifting his hand and intertwining their fingers. Elijah's stoic face eased slightly at the feel of her skin on his.

"Thank you." He said, his voice full of anguish he'd buried deep.

"Always." Caroline replied.

—

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes." A raspy southern drawl sounded from behind a screen door. A moment later the owner of the voice appeared in the form of an elderly female, dressed primly in a laced dress and hair curled atop her head in perfection. Caroline tried to place her and Kol together in her mind, but failed. The witch seemed much too proper for the terror that was Kol.

"'Bella, It's good to see you." Elijah replied.

"I wish it were under better circumstances, but do come in. Your friend as well."

Elijah stepped back, and with an outstretched hand and ushered Caroline in the door. She looked around wide-eyed, not exactly sure what to expect from the witch or her home.

"Try not to look so frightened." Elijah whispered teasingly at her ear, as he placed a hand against her lower back, his fingers just skimming the top of her brightly colored cotton pants. Caroline shivered at the feel of his warm breath against her neck. "Witches can smell fear."

"Ass." She muttered with odd ease before swatting his stomach with her hand. He exaggerated a wince, before chuckling and leading her forward into the witch's living.

"I do hope you two have not come her just to flirt in front of me."

"My apologies, Arabella." Elijah replied as the same time Caroline squeaked out a "Sorry."

"Yes, yes. No harm done." The witch said as she returned to the to the room carrying a sterling-silver tea set. "Now come sit and introduce me to the young female that has obviously stolen you're attentions 'Lijah."

Caroline blushed as she sat on the magnolia colored French settee. Quite embarrassed that her and Elijah's attraction to one another was quite so obvious. A foreboding thought ran through her mind. If their draw to one another were so obvious to this woman, what would her friends in Mystic Falls think? What would Klaus think?

"Arabella, this is Caroline Forbes. Caroline, this is Ms. Arabella Barlow." Elijah introduced as the old women sat down stiffly. Caroline held out her hand to the women, but she just stared at her, the wrinkles around her eyes deepening in obvious thought. Caroline nervously lowered her hand.

"What did you say your name is child?"

"Caroline." She replied, still confused. She turned to Elijah for some kind of explanation.

"No, your last name."

"Its Forbes, Arabella. Is there something wrong?" Elijah asked, looking at his old friend. He was quite baffled by her sudden change in demeanor.

"Oh, dear." The older women said as she rose from her seat.

"What is it?" Caroline asked, her voice rising in concern. "Elijah?"

"I think you two should come with me." Arabella answered ominously, before walking out of the living room. Elijah took Caroline's hand in his before standing and heading to follow the witch. Caroline trailed behind, still utterly puzzled by what was going on. Something in her gut was telling her the witch's recognition of her name was not a good thing.

—

Arabella led them into room near the back of the house. At first glance it looked like an office or study, but on further inspection you could clearly see signs of witchcraft, pentagrams, ancient artifacts and odd paintings adorn the walls. And upon the table she had layers of books and papers spread haphazardly.

Caroline still clung to Elijah as the entered. She could tell the Original was on edge, something that was never a good sign. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze before dropping it and walking further in the room. Caroline hung back by the door, wondering just what terrible news was about to befall them.

"I researched after your call the other day, 'Lijah." The witch said as she rounded the table and began shuffling papers. "What I found most odd was you telling me that Silas hadn't made a move yet — That he seemed to be waiting for something."

"Yes, he's threatened Klaus for the cure, but that's the only contact he's made."

"Its because he's still searching for something — Or someone as it maybe."

"What do you mean, 'Bella?"

"He wants be reunited with his true love correct?"

"From what we've gathered, yes. He needs to destroy the barrier to the other side. If he does he'll be able to take the cure and then pass on the be reunited with his beloved."

"He doesn't want to die. He wants to resurrect her."

"That's impossible."

Arabella shook her head. "No, it's not. Breaking the barrier between our world and the other side will give him the power he needs."

"Then what is he waiting for?"

Arabella paused from her searching, pulling up a tiny journal like book. She looked up at Elijah, her gray eyes filling with sympathy.

"His true love — Cornelia — he's looking for her ancestor. He needs her blood for the resurrection spell."

Caroline sucked in a steadying breath as Arabella's words. Her mind was quickly connecting the dots of why the witch had panicked at her name.

"You can't be serious."

"You think it's me." Caroline said, as she edged her way into the room, stopping next to Elijah and placing her hand on his arm. He was tense with agitation, licking his lower lip like he tended to do when he was annoyed.

"Yes. I stumbled upon some archives. They stated that although Cornelia had no children, she had siblings. I was able to find sporadic lineage, but your last name was among them. I would need to so a spell to be sure, but..."

"I'll do it." Caroline said, approaching Arabella. "What do you need?"

"The likelihood that it is Caroline is —"

"We won't know until we try. Caroline, your hand please."

Caroline held out her hand to the witch, who grasped her wrist, twisting her palm to the sky. The witch gave no warning before dragging a knife across her skin. Caroline gave a gasp of surprise as the blade dug in. The smell of blood — even her own — caused Caroline's jaws to ache painfully. She hadn't eaten in days. As she watched it drip onto the parchment paper below the witch began to chant. A magical wind swept through the room and the blood on the paper began to spread, attaching to the markings adorning the parchment.

Elijah pressed up behind Caroline as Arabella recited the spell. His hand came up under her hair to caress the back of her neck. She glanced over at him giving him a forced smile that looked more like a grimace. His somber face didn't change, but he gave her neck a gentle squeeze before turning back to the witch. Both of them were quickly realizing how earthshattering the witch's findings could be. The weight of the world seemed to settle on their shoulders.

The witch ended her spell, eyes widening in obvious disbelief. The old lady clearly didn't want to believe what Caroline knew in her gut to be true.

"It's true isn't it?" Caroline said, before pressing her lips together, emotions warring inside her. Here she was, once again at the mercy of her feelings. She was trying to stay calm and keep the tears at bay. Breaking down in fit of despair would do nothing. She wanted to be strong. She had to be strong, as this wouldn't just affect her.

"No." Elijah growled. "I refuse to —"

"I'm sorry."

"What will he do with her? What can we do to stop him?"

"I don't know. I found so little."

"Damn it." He muttered. "Caroline, look at me."

He turned her towards him, his hands coming to grip her shoulders. Her breathing was labored, and she seemed to be in shock. Her eyes stood wide, glossy.

"We're going to figure this out." He said, locking eyes with her. His hazel eyes, trying to find her spark, some sign of life. She couldn't flip the switch, but her lack of reaction was disheartening to him.

"I know. I'm fine." She replied, her voice sounding as numb as she felt. She didn't want to believe that it was true. She didn't want to believe that she was once again a pawn to someone else scheme.

"Caroline..."

"Is he going to kill me?" She whispered, the weakness of her voice breaking Elijah's hardened heart.

"No." Elijah said definitively. He couldn't have her thinking like that. He knew it would drive her mad. He also refused to believe that the world so harsh as to put her into his life and then swiftly remove her. No, if this Silas character wanted a war he now had one. Elijah would descend upon him if he even thought of touching Caroline.

"Arabella." He said now turning to the witch. "Is there anything else of value you can give us?"

She shook her head. "I'm sorry. I'll keep looking."

"Thank you. Please let me know if you find anything more."

"Of course."

"Come Sweet Caroline." He said, wrapping his arm around her.

She moved in a daze. Inside her emotions and thoughts were battling one another — logic and reason versus her overwhelming despair. Once again her life was at risk — collateral damage. She was trying so hard to find a silver lining, to find some kind of hope.

A heavy sense of hopelessness settled over her soul.

Could she really survive this?

And if so, at what cost?

* * *

**Hope yall liked this chapter. Next one we're finally back in Mystic Falls! **

**Please let me know what you think — review! **

**XOXO — TwistedType**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay I'm going to preview this chapter by saying this was NOT how I was expecting the chapter/story to go. It just kinda happened. **

**So I hope you like it... *eyes closed, fingers crossed***

**Once again thanks for the fantastic reviews!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

—

Caroline hardly spoke the entire ride home. Nearly seven hours of silence was grating on Elijah's nerves. He tried not to show his frustration at her lack of response, knowing she needed time to come to terms with the news. However, he preferred her crying screaming outbursts to the silence. He could react to that — try and stop it — but this he had no clue how to handle.

As it was, she was content with the quite. It was giving her a chance to come to grips with her fate. Even if she wasn't outwardly showing her emotion, inside she was a mess. Her stomach was tide up in knots, muscles taught with strain, and mind a buzz. She wished she could display her feelings, but it was as if her body was too weak for the reaction. The tears wouldn't come and her voice could hardly rise above a whisper — everything was painfully trapped inside her.

She was a ticking time bomb.

It was boggling Caroline's mind that she was the missing link to Silas' spell. Wasn't Elena the one everyone was always after? Selfishly Caroline wished once again that it were her friend that was in front of the firing squad. Elena was good at being the victim. She was okay with having her friends risk her life for her.

Caroline was the exact opposite.

She didn't want other's to get hurt while protecting her. That would be too great a weight on her soul.

_If they're even willing to protect you, _came a harsh thought.

If she could solve this whole mess by offering herself up she would have hours ago. Unfortunately, she knew the solution to their problem wasn't that easy. Her death wouldn't stop the other side from being opened. Nor would it end Silas life.

If she was going to be a self-sacrificing martyr it was going to be for a good cause, damn it.

"We're almost —"

"I know." She breathed, cutting off Elijah's first comment in hours.

"Caroline, I can drop you at home rather than taking you to do this. Maybe it would be better if you got some rest before facing everyone."

"No, they'll find out sooner or later. It won't change anything." Caroline replied, her voice dead, lifeless as a corpse.

Elijah sighed and nodded, trying to decide how to shock some life back into her. He couldn't take this comatose version of Caroline. Her spark was diming and it was driving him mad.

Before he could think better of it Elijah swerved the car off the road. Once again allowing his instincts to rule him. It seemed to be a common happenstance around this girl.

They weren't far from the mansion, a mile or so, but the road was desolate. Caroline hardly reacted to the action, only allowing a small gasp to leave her lips when Elijah yanked open her door and withdrew her from the car. He had her back pressed against the cool metal, sandwiched between himself and the car, yet still no outward reaction from her.

"Wake up, Caroline." He growled. "I won't allow you to sink into this pit. You can't turn off your emotions, but I refuse to allow you to wallow in them either. You are stronger than this."

"I'm not." She murmured, her eyes filling with tears. The first emotion he'd seen from her since they'd left Arabella's home.

"You are. Fuck, feel something!" Elijah snarled, before attacking her lips with his own. Caroline's eyes flew wide, eyebrows shooting to her hairline. This was not the Elijah she'd come to know. He was desperate — frantic for her to feel.

Her arms pushed against his chest, but he shoved them away, locking them within his hands. She struggled to move, turning her head to deny him the kiss, but his instance didn't budge. It was sloppy, wet, and rushed. He was pushing her. He wanted her to lash out, in lust or anger he didn't care which, as long as he got a reaction.

"Stop." Caroline tried to mumble against his assaulting lips, her own puffy and bruised from his relentlessness.

"Make me." He challenged, his eyes burning with his own anger. They weren't the kind mellow hazel she'd come to find comfort in. They were a dark ebony blaze. "Make me stop Caroline... Or don't."

She froze as his harsh kisses, slowly became gentle — tender almost. Working from her lips, to her cheek, to her neck. His strategy of attack was changing from rage to seduction. Caroline moaned as his lips closed around her earlobe, nibbling lightly at the sensitive flesh.

"Mmm... That's it sweet one." Elijah purred as he continued, hands leaving her arms, to glide along her curves. He enjoyed how pliant she was beneath his digits. Caroline clinched her fingers, nails digging into skin, as she warred with how to react.

Did she give into this overwhelming desire or slap him for his audacity?

His rough hands slid down her spine. Lips finding their way back to hers for more heated kisses — his tongue flicking out to taste. The sensations made her shiver deliciously, her nerve endings tingling with passion.

Desire won.

She wanted this.

Needed this.

This wasn't going to be making love. It was going to be purely animalistic — aggressive. He was bringing her back from the brink.

Her hand came up to grip his shoulder, the other fumbling at the buttons on his shirt. He smiled smugly against her lips before his hand moved to pluck at the button on her pants. It snapped with ease, and her zipper came down much the same. Pushing down against the snug fabric he was reminded of how much he missed the days where ladies wore dresses all the time. He enjoyed the easier access — it was always a delight to find the pretty, pink prize that lay below layers of skirt. Caroline aided his efforts, wiggling and pushing with her own hands till her pants and undies gilded to the grassy ground. Shoes kicked off carelessly to join them.

His hands gripped the one clothing item that she still wore, pushing the offending material up over her head. He pulled back, taking in her wild messy curls and heaving lace-covered breasts. He leaned down, tasting the sweet flushed flesh, leaving a trail of goose bumps in his wake. His hands followed, brushing over her pebbled buds. Caroline kneed in response.

Impatient for more Elijah wasted no time moving to remove his own trousers. Caroline teased him as he worked, kissing and licking along his neck and chest where she'd managed to undo the buttons on his shirt. His scent and taste permeating her senses.

He was all man.

"Off." She said, pushing her hands against the heavy suite jacket he still wore. It needed to be gone. She needed to be closer. He obliged, stripping both his jacket and shirt, before scooping her up by her tender thighs, and pressing himself firmly against her panting form.

Caroline's eyes grew heavy with lust as she felt every delicious length of him pressed against her. He was huge and heavy against her stomach. Her body trembled with anticipation. Every painful thought and fear erased from her mind. All she wanted was him. He was making it all go away.

"Elijah." Came her gasp, as one of his fingers skated over her bottom and against her dripping folds. Her body was burning for him.

He gingerly eased a finger inside her, causing her muscles to clinch cozily around him. So tight. So wet. Elijah swore to himself that next time he wouldn't dare be as rushed. He would worship every inch of her. Touch and taste every one of her secret places.

But not now.

This was thirst they both needed quenched, desperate to feel only what the other could give in that moment.

He shifted against her, removing his finger, knowing neither of them could wait a moment longer. A soft mewl left her lips as he pressed himself against her, heat on heat. He pressed forward with learned finesse. Something only a man of thousand could know.

Caroline's head fell back against the car, back arching, as he slid within her. Toes curling as electricity sparked from her every nerve ending. Elijah's chest rumbled, fingers crushing the parts of his car that was under his hands. He was hardly in control. Everything within him was screaming to take her — claim her.

He slid out before slamming back in, filling her once more. Caroline cried out again every muscle of her body clenching around him, pulling him closer.

"More." She panted, eyes locking with his, hands reaching out towards him. Her hands locked around his neck, fingers diving into hair, pulling him in for a kiss. Their tongues danced as their hips picked up rhythm.

Their union was explosive.

He was reawakening her.

Caroline could feel the mounting pressure in her core. With every movement he made pressed her closer to the edge. Closer to being devoured by the pleasure he was giving.

"I'm so close. Please." She whimpered.

Elijah pulled back, spinning her body from the squeaking and shaking car. Laying her down upon the grass. Still inside her, he pulled out and pressed back forward. His hands pressed against her knees, spreading them. She had no choice but to give into his demanding movement, arching her back once again as he hit a new spot within her. Her nails scrapped through his hair and down his muscular arms, red trails left in their wake.

With a few more thrusts she was falling apart. Her plump lips opened in a silent scream as her body clamped down around him, as if it were trying to pull him in. Elijah groaned, her name leaving his lips as her orgasm set off his own. His body shuddered, hot spurts of his seed releasing inside her — marking her.

He eased down upon her, gently removing himself from her folds before wrapping his arms around her still shaking form. Caroline could feel him surrounding her as she came back to herself — his body holding her closely, comfortingly. She ran her hands over his sinewy shoulders, opening her eyes to look at him. Their eyes locked in a heated gaze, before content smiles spread on both their lips.

"That was..." She said, at a loss for words. His grin grew wider, a hand running possessively over her belly.

"You're back." He replied. Insanely pleased he'd made her return.

"I'm back."

"You don't know how happy that make me." He said, leaning down to place a kiss on her swollen lips. She parted hers, eager to taste him again.

"I think I do." She whispered, when he ended the kiss.

Elijah opened his mouth to tease her more, when his vampire hearing picked up an approaching noise. He flashed them both against the car, hiding her form beneath his. She looked up at him in shock and slight horror. Her mind reeling, and finally grasping on to the fact that they were on the side of the road, not in the privacy of a home.

"Car." He said, ducking with her as the headlight flashed. Only looking like a kissing couple, rather than the naked lovers they were.

"We should get dressed." Caroline said, her flushed checks getting impossibly redder. "I smell like sex."

"You smell like me." Elijah said, a proud rumbling coming from his chest before licking his bottom suggestively. Caroline rolled her eyes before ducking her head and side stepping him.

He let her go, leaning down to pick up his own clothes. It would do them both well to freshen up before heading into a house with scent sensitive vampires.

—

A short while later they were pulling into the Mikaelson mansion. The post sex ease quickly left Caroline's body. She had to face her friends. She had to face Klaus. She just slept with his brother. Caroline sucked in a steading breath, her fingers digging into the seat in anxiety.

Elijah opened the passenger door and extended his hand to her. She griped his hand tightly — too tightly — allowing him to help her out. Glancing at her, Elijah could see the worry etching itself back onto her features. All her fears returning to her now that their moment of bliss was over.

"Caroline." He said, his thumb grazing over her check and fingers lacing in her hair. "Sweet girl, look at me."

Her eyes flickered from the ground to him, his eyes heavy with concern. The doubts she had about returning home were running through her eyes, dimming her reignited spark. He couldn't have that.

"I'll be with you the whole time. I won't leave your side."

"I know." Caroline replied, trying to put strength and confidence in her voice. "I'm ready. I can do this."

He smiled at her. A genuine, heartwarming smile, that was only for her pretty blue eyes. Caroline took a mental picture of it, storing it away in her brain for a rainy day. She returned his grin, before leaning into kiss him. Wishing some of his confidence could be stolen away to supplement her own. He kissed her back, pecking her lips in short sweet kisses.

With him she could do this.

"Lead the way."

* * *

**Karoline fans please don't hate me! **

**I promise Klaus next chapter! **

**Please let me know what you think — Review!**

**XOXO — TwistedType**


	8. Chapter 8

**WOW! WOW! WOW! I am totally overwhelmed by the responses to this last chapter. Thank you all so much. You make me feel just giddy inside!**

**I hope ya'll like this chapter. It was a total emotional roller-coaster for me to write. (P.S. Sorry ahead of time for any grammatical/spelling errors. No BETA!)**

**But finally... KLAUS!**

**Once again, Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 8**

—

Upon entering the Original mansion Caroline hadn't been expecting to be nearly bowled over by Stefan. It seemed her quasi-best friend really had missed her during her impromptu holiday.

"Care." He said, enfolding her in a large hug. Caroline felt Elijah's warm hand slip from hers and she gave him a knowing look before returning the bear hug Stefan had wrapped her up in. "I've missed you."

"Hey Stef. I missed you too." She replied half-heartedly. Knowing in her heart of hearts she still would rather be anywhere but there. He squeezed her tight one last time, before pulling back, his eyes scanning over her for any possible damage. Her lips turned upward slightly, trying her best to look happy.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine."

"What happened, Care? Why did you —"

"Can we not?" She asked, her words coming out much harsher than she meant them too. "I don't want to get into that right now. Please."

"Stefan, would you grab Caroline a blood-bag? It's been a while since she's eaten."

Stefan gave her a hurt look before turning to Elijah. Shocked the Original was still standing there. He raised an eyebrow at him, but nodded.

"Yeah. Got it. Um... Klaus is in the main hall."

"Is anyone else joining us?" Elijah asked, making his way back to Caroline side. Her tense shoulders relaxed as his hand came to settle in the small of her back. A move Stefan didn't miss. His forehead pinched together in confusion, but he didn't comment.

"Damon's chasing Elena and Rebekah around New York... Who are both chasing Katherine for the cure. And Bonnie's in the basement. So... No." He said, heavy sarcasm coating his every word, before turning to find Caroline some food.

Elijah inclined his head. "Shall we?"

—

There was a fire blazing in the hearth when they entered the living room. Klaus sat nearby, lounging in an oversized chair twirling a tumbler of scotch in his long painter fingers. His baby-blue eyes lit up when they entered, quickly shifting between the two. He gave them a dimpled grin, pursing his plump lips together teasingly.

Caroline's stomach flipped at the sight of him — guilt coursing through her veins. Everything she'd done since leaving his house two weeks ago flashed through her mind.

He looked the same with his messy hair, dark jeans and Henley tee.

It was so Klaus.

So constant.

Yet everything was so different.

She felt instantly sick.

The logical part of her brain told her that was insane. That she had no obligation to Klaus. In fact she was supposed to hate him.

But she couldn't.

Hell, even Elijah knew she couldn't.

So she was thankful when with a slight grip of his fingers Elijah silently reminded her he was beside her. He wasn't going to leave. They were in this together.

_Whatever that was..._

"Big Brother, welcome back. And the lovely Caroline's with you. Tell me sweetheart, how was your — vacation, we'll call it?"

Caroline shivered at the sound of his voice.

She was in so much trouble.

Instead of answering him she stalked towards the couch and plopped down, as she felt ignoring him was currently the best route. She didn't trust her voice in that moment. Elijah walked behind her, propping himself up against the fireplace and to her immediate right. Her faithful shadow.

"Come now, love. You're not going to give me the silent treatment? You know you left us in a bit of a lurch running off like that. Had our poor ripper absolutely a wreck..."

"Leave her alone, Niklaus. She came back, like you wanted. Isn't that enough?" Elijah interrupted on Caroline's behalf. Caroline swallowed, trying to find the right words, because she knew Klaus well enough to know he wouldn't quit. He was annoyingly unrelenting.

"No, not particularly." Klaus replied, eyeing her suspiciously. This wasn't the Caroline he knew. Something was off. Caroline straightened her shoulders under his scrutinous gaze and gave him a glare.

"I was seeing the world like you told me to." She snapped, her voice embarrassingly squeaky.

Dipping his head he cut his eyes at her, taking in the nervous pitch of her voice. Something suspicious was up with his darling Caroline.

He didn't like it.

"We both know that wasn't what I meant."

"Whatever." She snorted, turning her head from him to look in the fire. Her blood pressure was rising every second she sat in his company. Thankfully, Stefan arrived back in the room, saving her from anymore embarrassing interaction with Klaus — at least for the time being.

Stefan handed her the blood-bag, and Caroline bit in as he sat down on the couch beside her. She moaned, shutting her eyes in delirious pleasure at the taste. It was B positive, her favorite. She could feel her hunger pains melting away with each noisy slurp.

With the first loud gulp from Caroline the Mikaelson brother's had their eyes trained on her, lust filling their gazes. Stefan looked between the two and rolled his eyes. Were these two serious? He knew of Klaus' obvious infatuation with his friend, but Elijah's was an_ extremely _new development. A development he knew wouldn't turn out well in the end for any of them.

Every time these two Original's became interested in a girl it ended in the girl's unfortunate demise.

He cleared his throat, shooting each one of them an exasperated look. "Can we get down to business or do you two need a moment?"

"Huh?" Caroline asked, dropping the half empty blood bag from her mouth and giving Stefan a confused look.

"Nothing, Love. Finish your dinner." Klaus replied, adjusting himself in the oversized chair, as his pants were becoming uncomfortably tight watching her feed. She scowled at him, but returned to her blood.

He narrowed his eyes at Stefan, a warning not to say another word, before they moved to his brother. He raised an eyebrow at him, pursing his lips. A look Elijah challenged with a glare of his own.

"So tell me brother, what did our favorite witch have to say about out little predicament?"

"Unfortunately, not as helpful as we'd hoped. It seems her sources are just as unreliable as ours —"

"— Pity —" Klaus interrupted.

"And what she did give us is in no way encouraging."

"Well out with it." Klaus said with a flourish of his hand. Patience had never been a virtue of his, and that had never been truer. He was torn between leaving to find a violent meal of his own, or having his way with the lovely Caroline. As much as he hated to admit it, her hasty departure from Mystic Falls had left him quite wounded. He was feeling the need to reaffirm his desire and attraction for her.

Klaus knew what she saw before she left — Hayley and him becoming a bit too intimate. She wouldn't understand it was about control and lust — it was fucking — nothing more.

An itch he needed to scratch.

Caroline was hurt, obviously so. The look of horror she gave the two of them when she busted into his room would be forever etched in his mind. One part of him reveling in the fact that she felt the hurt he had. Felt the heartbreak he experienced with every single one of her rejections and betrayals.

The other part of him however, wanted nothing more than to compel it from her memory. He didn't want her to ever look at him like that again.

"Silas hasn't made a move because he's been looking for his true loves ancestor. He needs her bloodline in order to resurrect her."

"So he isn't planning on dying and joining her in death?" Stefan asked.

"No, he —"

"So, we simply find this woman's bloodline and kill them off. Problem solved." Klaus added with a smug, self-righteous grin on his lips. He tapped his finger in front of his face, waiting for their praise at his ingenious solution.

"It isn't that easy Niklaus."

"It never is." Stefan scoffed.

"And pray tell why not Elijah."

"Because it's me." Caroline interjected, a stony gleam in her eyes. "I'm her — Cornelia's — ancestor."

"Well isn't that a cruel twist of fate." Klaus said, his voice cold as ice. The walls around his heart shook at the shock of her announcement. He wouldn't allow her — any of them — to see his distress. Anger and detachment; those were his best friends right now.

"Yeah, well I'm not really happy about it either. Sorry to ruin your plans." She snapped, before moving to stand. God, Klaus could be such an ass. She was going to need alcohol if she was going to deal with him.

"How did this...?" Stefan trailed off, at a loss for words. He stared after his friend. She was putting on a show; trying to act calm, cool, and collected about the whole ordeal. Her hunched shoulders gave her away.

Caroline was scared.

"I've been mulling over the information. I think his plan is to force Caroline to take the cure." Elijah said, watching Caroline as she poured herself a drink. His eyes softened as he took in her shaking hands. He wanted nothing more to be able to hold her in that moment, but their current situation made that impossible. He straightened his back and eyed his brother. "With her human he can complete the sacrifice, resurrecting Cornelia. He'll have to tear down the wall between the other-side first. Arabella claims he needs to energy from that event to fuel the resurrection. Do you know how he's planning on accomplishing that?"

"We found some information in his office. There needs to be a third sacrifice, witches."

"We'll have to keep that from happening. Through any means available."

A heavy silence fell over the room — thick with tension. The men were all starting at her. Caroline could feel their eyes raking over her form. She nervously sipped at her drink, avoiding the invasive eyes of the room. She just wished someone would say something in regards to how and stop Silas — how to keep her safe.

Like a child she was fruitlessly wishing she could make herself disappear. Make her problems disappear.

"What are we going to do?" Her hesitant voice, ripping through the silence.

"We need a plan."

"Obviously, ripper." Klaus sneered.

"What about the witch in the basement? Could she be useful?"

"Bonnie?"

"Is she okay?" Caroline inquired obviously concerned for her friend. Stefan gave her a sympathetic look.

"We've had to keep her heavily sedated. If not..."

Caroline's face fell at his words.

"Is there a chance we could —" Elijah started, his words being cut off by the slamming of a door. The vampires in the room tensed, and the Hybrid just cut his eyes towards the source of the sound.

"That'll be my informant. Maybe she'll have some viable information for us. In here, Love."

Caroline froze as the leggy brunette strutted into the room. Confidence oozing out of her every poor, and a self-satisfied grin on her lips. Every fiber of Caroline's being was screaming at her to attack. She _fucking hated_ this bitch. Instead she just scoffed.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" She mumbled, before pouring another drink and throwing it back. She shot a glance over at Elijah. He tried to give her a reassuring smile — it failed. Caroline was fuming. She didn't even care that her emotions were getting the best of her. Seeing Hayley reignited all of her anger.

What gave her the right to waltz in here like she owned the place? And why was Klaus allowing it to happen. He would chase Tyler to the ends of the earth, but Hayley got a free pass because she put out.

Hayley was a traitor.

To. Them. All.

"Hayley, so glad you could join us. You know the gang right? Elijah? Klaus? Caroline?"

Caroline gave her a sarcastic smirk, scrunching up her face in a very unattractive way, but one that clearly displayed her displeasure at the appearance of the were-slut.

"Oh we know each other. Last time I saw Hayley she snapped my neck. Now I'm confused, was that before or after she convinced you to kill your hybrids?"

Caroline _knew_ she shouldn't have said it. Her logical conscience was stomping its feet in utter dismay. But the liquor was going to her head. And she_ hates_ Hayley.

"Caroline..." Three different voices said.

Klaus was pissed.

Elijah was alarmed.

And Stefan was concerned.

Hayley pursed her lips, raising an eyebrow at the blond vamp. Caroline returned her stare, an unspoken _bring it_.

"Wrong. Last time we saw each other was upstairs, sweetie."

"Die." Caroline snapped like the teenager she was. "Seriously, kill yourself."

"Ladies..." Klaus purred trying to clam down the rising emotions in the room. Though he couldn't help but feel slightly smug at the emotions coming from Caroline.

Dare he call it jealousy?

Caroline was shaking with anger, her hand clinching at the back of the couch causing the leather to tear. Elijah flashed to her side, planning on intercepting the impending breakdown.

"Aren't you grouch. I would've assumed you'd be in a much better mood considering you just got laid."

Caroline gasped, before moving to attack. How the hell did she know about that?

"Run," Caroline screeched. "because when I catch you I'm going to rip out your freaking heart!"

"What is she talking about?" Klaus demanded, rising from his seat near the fire. His whole body tense, not missing the way his brother now had his arms wrapped around a struggling Caroline. Hayley looked at him with wide, false innocent doe-eyes.

"Oh, you didn't know? I would've assumed — I mean she reeks of him. Even I can smell it from here."

"Lockwood?"

"No, but what would Tyler think, Caroline? Sleeping with the enemy?"

Elijah twisted Caroline behind him, flashing forward to take out the werewolf. It was time for her to die. It was Niklaus that met him, grabbing at his shoulders, hybrid nails digging in. Klaus' eyes flashed metallic in anger and growls pouring from his mouth.

"You didn't?!" He accused, rage coating ever syllable. "Tell me you didn't?Not with her!"

Caroline scrambled forward, tears forming in her cobalt eyes. Stefan tried to grab her, but she shrugged him off. This wasn't supposed to happen. He wasn't supposed to find out like this.

_Fuck Hayley! _

_Why did he even care? _

"Niklaus," Elijah said, pressing back against his brother. "Calm down."

Klaus moved around Elijah, grasping him around the neck, plunging his fist into his brother's back. Elijah shouted the muscles in his neck throbbing, teeth gritting in pain and sweat breaking out on his brow.

Caroline screamed, rushing towards them.

"Tell me why I shouldn't rip your heart out right now! You could have anyone! Anyone?!"

"Klaus!" Caroline pleaded. "Don't! Please, don't do this!"

Klaus raised his head, staring her down. Caroline sobbed, the look in his eyes punching her directly in the gut. The betrayal he felt displayed plainly on his face. His voice turned eerily calm as he spoke to her — spoke down at her — as if she were the most revolting thing he'd ever seen.

"And you... I would've given you the world."

"It wasn't like that. We didn't want —"

"Silence."

"No!" Caroline shouted, shaking her head, her temper spiking — emotions fluctuating out of control. "H-how dare you!? — How. Dare. You. — After everything you've done you, you don't get make me feel guilty! I was a shell of myself. I wanted to turn it off. Your brother saved me. He brought me back. I swear to you. If you hurt him... I. Will. Never..."

She trailed off taking a steadying breath. "You will lose me — Forever."

She stared him down. Trying with her eyes to show him everything she felt that night two weeks ago, when he tore her down.

When he tore out her fucking heart.

Her words tore at the fortress surrounding his cold, lonely heart. The look of horror he never wanted to see again was back. He disgusted her — disgusted himself. His face turned blank, eyes glazing over. Caroline watched as Klaus stepped back, ripping his bloody hand from his brother's chest. Elijah stumbled forward, crumbling to his knees.

"Get out. Both of you." He growled, turning his back on them. His tall form was still trembling as he moved.

"Klaus..."

"I said get out! If I never see you again if will be too soon."

"You don't mean that..."

He barked out a laugh. Turning back to her, hands waving, whiskey bottle in hand. The arrogant, defensive hybrid was back in true form.

"I do, sweetheart. Whatever we had. It's done. Now get the fuck out of my house."

Done.

Whatever they had was done. Over before it even got a chance to start.

_Why did it feel like a part of her soul just died with those words?_

Caroline wiped the tears that were streaming down her face with the back of her hands. She moved robotically to help Elijah up, supporting the wounded Original, her arm wrapping around his back. Stefan, who'd watched the whole breakdown with bated breath, came up on Elijah's other side to help.

Crawling like wounded animals, they made there way to the door. Klaus actively ignored their pathetic departure, instead choosing to drown himself in warm whiskey.

Trying to dull the ache in his heart.

* * *

**AHHH! I really hope ya'll like this chapter. It was seriously hard to write. So**** emotional!**

**Please let me know what you think — Reviews make me smile!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**XOXO — Twisted Type**


	9. Chapter 9

**GAH! I was seriously DYING reading all yalls reviews from last chapter. Half of yall loved it. Half of yall hated it. Half of yall now hate Caroline. Half of yall now hate Klaus. I'm just happy yall are so invested in my story to have such emotional (violent) reviews. It makes me just giddy! **

**SO THANK YOU A TON to everyone who dropped me a line. Yall are the absolute best-est! **

**Once again please excuse any grammar/spelling problems seeing as I am Beta-less!**

**All right darlings, have at it!**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 9**

—

Back and forth.

Back and forth.

Back and forth.

Caroline scrubbed furiously at her pale skin, the loofa in her hand leaving vicious red scratches on her skin. She wasn't exactly sure what she was trying to scrub away.

She just felt dirty.

Maybe it was from Hayley's words?

Maybe it was from Elijah's touches?

Maybe it was from Klaus' looks?

Everything just felt wrong, so she welcomed the pain. It was breaking at the numbness she'd fallen into. Her mind and body detached from reality, refusing to unearth the emotions she'd buried when she walked away from Klaus' home. She was sure that if she had the ability to turn off her emotions, this was how it would feel.

A knock at her bathroom door stopped her hand. She looked up, and took a steading breath. She knew who was on the opposite side. She'd avoided talking to him since they'd exited the mansion.

"Caroline, may I come in?" Elijah asked from the other side. He'd been waiting downstairs for her for over an hour.

"Yes." She said quietly, before returning to her water bottle bath made mandated by the vervained town water.

Elijah stepped in. Not sure what to expect. He knew that their experience at Niklaus' home had surly scared her — reawakened her fears and insecurities — yet she hadn't broken down yet.

Once again this cationic calm scared him more.

She was sitting in the tub still in her undergarments, her hair pilled atop her head in a bun. Any other time this would have aroused him. She was a stunningly sexual creature, their foray in the woods cementing that in his mind. But in this moment she looked so lost — like a child abandoned in the woods — scratching at her skin with a sponge.

All he saw was desperation.

Elijah kneeled next to the bathtub, gently placing a hand on Caroline's viciously scouring hand. She paused, her wide blue eyes flashing to his, a look of confusion clouding her face.

"Sweet One, you're hurting yourself." Elijah said, watching the drops of blood that appeared on her skin just before it healed.

"I... I —" Caroline stuttered, trying to figure out what to say. She wasn't going to apologize, because she liked the sting. Nor would she admit that, because Elijah would think her crazier than he already did.

"Let's get you dress. Then we can talk."

She nodded, allowing him to help her from the tub. Elijah grabbed a fluffy pink towel and handed it to her; it's color quickly becoming tinged with blood as she wiped her body down with it.

Caroline moved in a daze. Hardly realizing when Elijah replaced the towel she was holding with a cotton robe. She shook her head as he led her from the bathroom. She needed to snap out of this. She couldn't be dependent upon Elijah. She couldn't be dependent upon anyone.

She needed a swift kick in the ass — from herself.

Elijah placed a hand on her shoulder and she jumped, turning on him.

"Stop." She snapped, moving back away from him. "Stop, trying to help me. Stop trying to baby me —"

"Caroline, I'm only trying to assist you. You've been through a great deal, anyone would be —"

"No! You're enabling me. Just... I'm sorry. Just give me a minute please."

Elijah nodded, leaning back against the far wall, crossing his arms over his chest. He watched as she attempted to gather herself. He knew her internal conflict was tearing her apart. Even an aged vampire as himself was feeling the wear and tear of the past forty-eight hours. And she was still so young. At this point he knew his compulsion was the only reason she hadn't turned it off.

"I'm sorry." She whispered finally, sinking down on the bed. "I shouldn't be lashing out at you. You've been —"

"I understand. The past few days have been trying. Maybe we should talk tomorrow. You could use some rest."

"There's no point. I won't sleep."

He nodded in understanding. Pushing himself off the wall he came to sit on the bed next to her. Caroline watched him hesitantly as he sat beside her, picking up her hand. He squeezed it gently, before placing it between his palms, a move meant to comfort.

"What do you want, Caroline?" Elijah asked, his eyes locked on hers. Caroline dipped her head, unable to deal with his intense stare.

"Wha — what do you mean?"

"Right now we have a few options, but I want you to choose. You've had too many people dictating your life up until this point. I'll stand by your decision no matter the choice."

Tears formed in the teenager's eyes. She was so angry when he said things like this. Angry at him for being so — so something — Supportive? Caring? Loving? Mad at herself that her heart wouldn't budge from its stubborn position of wanting the angry hybrid across town.

"We could run." He continued. "Pick up and leave and never look back. Or you could go on your own, if that's what you please. Although I will insist you take some of my most loyal associates for protection —"

"Elijah..."

"Let me finish. Or we can try and figure this mess out. Help your friends, and my family, kill this Silas character —"

"I can't leave them. I want to fix this." She interrupted again. "I may be the only key to ending it."

"Very well. I do believe we will be acting on our own. My brother —"

"Hates me. Wants to see me dead."

"No, Dear One. He was hurt, but he would never want that."

"We hurt him so much. Why? We should have never..." Caroline whispered, her self-loathing evident with ever word.

"Look at me."

Caroline shook her head, refusing his words. Tears dripping down her checks and chin. She couldn't bring herself to face him, knowing her words were hurting him as much as they did her. Why had she put herself in this position between two men — two brothers. She was no better than Tatia, Katherine, or Elena_. _

_Slut, _her mind taunted.

"Look at me." He commanded again, and when she refused once more he grabbed her chin between his fingers. She fought against his movements, but he held tight forcing her head up. She kept her eyes downcast, another attempt at defiance.

"I won't ask again, Caroline. Look at me." Elijah commanded, his voice hardened in agitation. She shot her eyes up, giving in.

"Do you regret what we did?"

"I don't know..." She replied, her mind and soul truly torn over her actions. It would be truly easy to give into Elijah and what they had, but every time she leaned that way Klaus's angry eyes came to mind. She couldn't stand the disgust she saw in them. She'd never meant to hurt him like that, even if he'd hurt her. With Elijah it wasn't revenge sex — it just happened. And something about it was so wonderful, and yet, so wrong.

"I don't." He said, with fiery conviction that shocked her heart. "Niklaus had his chance."

"I know, but so did Katherine."

Elijah dropped his hand from her chin and clinched his teeth at her words. She was right.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore." Caroline said, quickly jumping subjects. Diversion at it's finest. "What are we going to do about Silas? Could we get the cure?"

"And do what?" Elijah asked, intrigued by her train of thought. Truly he hadn't given much thought to the Silas situation since arriving at Niklaus' mansion.

"I could somehow get him to take it?"

"So a suicide mission?" Elijah asked humorlessly.

"No." She answered, though the thought had crossed her mind. She didn't want to die. She hated the idea of being some kind of martyr. But, if she had a chance to end it all she would. She'd be willing to sacrifice herself for the greater good.

"So you plan on taking on a two-thousand year old immortal creature and coming out unscathed. You're not stupid Caroline. You know you're chances aren't good."

"No, they're not... But do you have a better plan? I'm the only one that can get close to him. He needs me."

"So I'm supposed to allow you to do this? Allow you to go in the fray and hope you come out alive. I may not love you Caroline, but I care for you. Even to me that idea is abhorred."

"You said you were going to give me a choice. This is it —"

"I didn't think you would contemplate something so foolish." He snapped.

Caroline scoffed and stood, turning towards her window, the first light of dawn peeking through. Another day. In a normal life she'd be getting ready for school. In this skewed reality she lived she was planning on taking down a powerful immortal creature. She'd always dreamed for more when she was younger — an exciting life. She smiled grimly at the irony of it all.

"You men are all the same. Telling me you care. Telling me you are giving me a choice. Yet, it is only when if fits into your plans. I'm doing this, with or without your help."

"Caroline..."

"Look," She said turning back to him. "You know I can't truly do this on my own. I need your help. Please, don't make this harder than it already is. I just want it to be over and I seem to be the only way to do that."

Elijah stared at her. She stood fiercely before him, hands on hips and determination in her voice. This was the real Caroline. Her spark was back. Part of him was proud to see her overcoming it all. The other wished to hide her away and refuse her go through with this reckless and ill thought out plan.

"Alright." He conceded. "I'm assuming you wish for me to get the cure from Katerina?"

Caroline let out a sigh of relief.

"I think that will be the easiest way. She would never give it to me. Has she contacted you? Maybe?"

"Yes, a few days ago. She wants to bargain her release from Niklaus."

"So go — go find her and get the cure. Preferably before she hears about the fall out we all had."

"And what will you do?"

Caroline shrugged. Her plan — no it was too unorganized to call it that, her idea — swung solely on having the cure to bargain with.

"I'll wait. Stay hidden and hope you return with the cure. I can't risk being found before I have the cure."

"This is a horrible designed scheme." He said with a laugh.

"I know, but it's the best we have."

Elijah nodded in agreement, standing and stepping towards her. Caroline wrapped her arms around herself, feeling self conscious as he gazed upon her. Something about the way he was looking was so intimate.

"Promise me you won't do anything rash while I'm away." He murmured, placing his hands on either side of her neck. She gazed up at him, biting her bottom lip.

When she didn't reply he spoke again, his voice rough with emotion. "Promise me."

"I promise." She whispered.

He gave her a small smile, before leaning down and grazing his lips against her forehead. She shivered at the action, hair rising on the back of her neck, eyes closing. All too soon her pulled away.

"Stay safe, Sweet One."

And with a gust of wind he was gone.

* * *

**So they have a plan. A totally poorly designed and thought out one, but none the less a plan. As yall can probably tell next chapter it going to pick up during American Gothic meaning... KLAUS!**

**Hope you liked it. Please let me know what you think - REVIEW!**

**XOXO,**

**TwistedType**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, so this chapter goes along slightly with American Gothic. However, there will be obvious changes. Also, I'd like to go ahead and say my Caroline isn't going to be as strong as the one in the TVD episode — for obvious reasons. She's trying to re-find her strength and she isn't there yet.**

**Once again thanks for all the reviews! Love, yall!**

**Forgive the Un-beta-ness/mess that this is. **

**So here it is... I think my Klaroliners are going to really like this one...**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 10**

—

Over the next few days Caroline threw herself into school. She needed a distraction — to feel normal. And what was more normal than a high school senior preparing for and freaking out about prom?

Absolutely nothing.

So that's what she did. It took a bit of compulsion, seeing as she hadn't been to school in nearly a month, but she managed to secure herself positions on all of the prom committees. She may not have the title of chairperson, but she was running the show, putting in more work than all the other members combined.

It may have been silly and extreme, but it was keeping her sane.

She hadn't heard from Elijah — or anyone for that matter — in days. So when her phone began ringing as she was stringing lights in the trees around the prom venue, it surprised her. What shocked her even more was the name that flashed across the screen.

Caroline unconsciously jumped, loosing her footing and allowing the phone to tumble from her hands on to the ground below. She quickly grabbed for a branch, steadying herself.

"You okay Care?" Paige, one of her fellow cheerleaders asked, a perky brunette with a wide friendly smile, but who always managed to wear too much makeup.

"Fine." Caroline squeaked, out eyes still glued on where her phone landed as it continued to ring.

"Be careful up there. Don't need our future Prom Queen breaking her neck before the big day." She said with a laugh, before bending down and picking up Caroline's phone. "Not a scratch. You want me to answer it? It says someone named Klaus is calling — again."

"No!" She said, scrambling down the ladder. "Just give it to me. I've got it."

Paige gave her a questioning look, but handed her the phone. Caroline snatched it from her hands as it began to ring again. _What in the hell is he calling me about?_ She thought to herself, while looking down at the phone as if he was going to jump out of it and stake her.

Too chicken to actually pick up the call, she clicked the ignore button, hoping by some grace of God that he'd stop calling. Instead her voicemail icon lit up. With a groan and shaking hands she pressed the button, placing the phone at her ear.

"Sw — sweetheart." Came Klaus' voice, strained and wheezy through the phone. "I need — Come over."

That was it — five stupid words. Caroline pulled the phone from her ear. What the hell was that? He sounded horrible, like he was one the verge of death. A flash of anxiety ran through her body at the thought of him truly being hurt. But nothing could hurt Klaus — he was indestructible, meaning this was obviously some trick.

Her phone began to ring again. She ran a hand through her hair, trying to decide what she should do. Did she dare go over there knowing that he was probably going to kill her, or at least torture her in some way?

Was it worth the risk?

"Caroline? Are you okay?" Paige asked.

"Actually, something came up. I gotta go. Can you handle it?"

"Um, yeah. Sure. Is everything...?"

Before Paige could finish her question Caroline was off, stalking towards her car.

—

"This is a freaking horrible idea." Caroline muttered to herself as she eased open the door of the Original Mansion. She'd stood outside for the last ten minutes trying to determine if going in was really what she wanted to do. Eventually her guilt and curiosity won out.

"Hello? Klaus?" She yelled hesitantly as she walked father into the home. It was dim and hot, with a thick musty scent in the air. She wrinkled her nose.

An agonizing yell caught her attention. She quickened her pace, finally coming to the main hall. Memories of the last time she'd been her entered her mind causing her to shudder.

_This is such a bad idea._ She thought again.

"Go away." She heard Klaus call as she came around the corner. She stopped in shock when she saw him curled on the ground, muscular wrapped arms around his knees. His form was drenched in sweat, jaw clinched in pain, and he was holding his shoulder as if wounded.

"Klaus? Wh — what happened to you?" She asked, stepping towards him. Gone was the angry, irrational Klaus from four nights ago. Instead he looked so frightened and it tore at her heart.

The Big Bad Hybrid was never scared.

"I need more time! Stop hounding me!" He screamed at her, causing her to flinch back. She closed her eyes trying to fight off the memories and emotions that were flooding her mind. That yell was making her feel as small and insignificant as it had several nights before. Taking a stuttering breath she opened them and looked back at Klaus. He wasn't angry, she told herself. He was petrified. He looked like a trapped feral animal.

"B – but you called? You left me that message?" She was so utterly confused.

"Ca — Caroline? Is it really you?

She nodded her head, giving him a sincerely concerned look. Had the Hybrid finally lost his mind? Klaus watched her warily, eyes wide, looking for any signs of deceit. Finally grunting, he slowly raised himself off the floor on to the piano bench.

"Prove it to me." He growled, leaning back, his bare chest heaving. His aqua eyes cutting into her.

Caroline tilted her head and squinted her eyes at him.

"What?"

"Prove it to me!" He snapped, his voice hoarse.

She shuffled back from him, raising her hand in an attempt to settle him.

"Klaus, you're scaring me. I don't know what you want? I should go." She said quickly, turning to leave, her eyes watering.

"Wait, please. Silas. He stabbed me with the white oak stake." He called after her, his breaths heavy and harsh. Caroline stopped and turned slowly, still watching him with wary eyes. "There's a — a piece of it stuck inside me."

"Why? Why would Silas attack you?"

"Well, I was in no position to ask questions. Suffice it to say, I'm hurt. So you can understand why I called you."

Caroline shook her head and shrugged her shoulders, her mind in a whirl. She in no way could understand why he would call her. He hated her, banished her from his home in a fit of rage. She was the absolute last person he should have called.

"Is this a trick?" She whispered, trying to swallow back the painful feelings that were threatening to overrun her. "You hate me. And I — I should be the last person you want to see."

"You're the only one left in town. I didn't have much of a choice."

Caroline bit her lip, stopping the sob that wanted to fall from her lips. Even the most simplistic of words seemed like a lashing when the fell from his lips. She had two options. She could turn away, and let him sit in his misery. Allowing him to pay for everything he'd done. Or she could be the bigger person. Help him and maybe atone for some of her sins as well.

"What do you want me to do?" She inquired, stepping towards him. Her heart was hammering in her chest.

"Well, it's quite simple, really. I need you to cut the stake out of me."

She followed his eyes to the floor, cringing at the site of the bloody pliers. She might be a vampire, but cutting into someone was not something she was okay with. Just the thought was making her want to throw up. Caroline looked back at Klaus who was staring at her with challenging eyes — daring her to say no. She gulped down her disgust and snatched up the pliers, praying she didn't vomit all over him.

Klaus struggled to turn around, bracing himself against the piano. She watched as the muscles in his back flexed, the spot where the white oak dagger pierced him was an oozing, festering mess. She shuddered.

"What are you waiting for? Have at it."

Caroline took a steadying breath, before plunging the pliers in Klaus's back. He groaned, fingers grasping at and cracking the piano top. Caroline clenched her teeth, swallowing back her sick feelings at the sound of the pliers entering his back. Hesitantly she moved the tool around, trying to find the shards of the stake.

"This is disgusting." She moaned, twisting the pliers in at a different angle. The squelching sound it made caused her to gag and cover her mouth with her hand.

"Sorry I'm upsetting your delicate sensibilities." Klaus snapped, before growling as she hit another particularly painful spot, his back arching and muscles tightening.

"Ugh, I swear there is nothing in here."

"I bet if it was Elijah in the situation you'd have no qualms about getting your hands a little dirty." He retorted, before screaming and banging his hands against the piano — the growls falling from his mouth ones of pure anguish.

"Sorry. I'm sorry." She apologized without thinking, not truly knowing what exactly she was asking forgiveness for. Then she paused, _was she really sorry?_ No.

"You know what?" She exclaims pulling the dagger out of his back, causing Klaus to shriek. "I'm not sorry — for any of it. You deserve to suffer for everything you've done."

Caroline tossed down the bloody pliers, as Klaus turned to look at her, blue eyes like daggers. She glared back at him, before turning on her heels. If he wanted her help he was going to have to beg.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving."

"That's it, run on back to my brother. I never thought —"

"Thought, what?!" She demanded, turning back on him, towering over his slouching form. "You have no right to be angry about that!"

"Don't I?" He breathed, raising up to face her, his face twisting in indignation at her words. "I've wanted you, put up with you refusing me — for months. Then Elijah swoops in —"

"Don't act like you're the innocent one in all this." She spit back, poking his chest with her finger. "Or did I just imagine you and Hayley? Or any of the other horrible things you've done?"

"Jealous, Love?" He breathed, a sarcastic smirk forming on his lips.

"No — I am not going there with you! If you want my help, apologize. Let Tyler come home. Show some shred of humanity!"

"Never."

Caroline looked at him in that moment. Jaw clinched, fury spilling from his eyes. She'd never felt so sorry for someone. Here he was, at death's door and he wouldn't give in and admit his wrong doings — too stubborn to ask for forgiveness.

She dropped her head, shaking it disappointment as tears filled her eyes. Caroline wanted him to just budge a little, admit some fault, and her couldn't do that.

Even for her.

"This was a mistake." She whispered, backing away from him. "I think you should call someone else."

"No!" He said, snatching at her arm in a bruising grip. "You have to help me! I can feel the splinters moving towards my heart!"

"Give me a reason, Klaus. Say you're sorry! Make me see the man I know is in there. Not the Hybrid — Not the Alpha Male."

"You want an apology?" He asked, and she nodded in reply. "Then I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not doing this sooner."

Caroline squeaked as he pulled her in, catching her lips with his own. The kiss wasn't sweet. It was rough — passionate — as he took her bottom lip between his own. He sucked and nibbled at her soft flesh, causing her to mewl in response. The blond vampire wished to reject him — push him away — but she couldn't bring herself to. Instead she melded against him, her hands falling on his sweaty abs. His hard form pressing tightly to hers as she closed her eyes, giving him control. Their tongues found one another, teasing and tasting, causing shivers to run down both their spines.

Klaus gasped, pulling away from her tempting mouth. Hand coming up to pat at his back, the pain suddenly gone. Caroline opened her eyes, gaping at him in confusion.

"It's gone. The — the pain is gone. It was — It was never there. He got in my head. Silas..." He said, using two fingers to nudge at his temples. "... got inside my head. You took my mind off it. You brought me back, Caroline."

Caroline's eyes widen as he clasped her hand in his. The gratitude — the awe — on his face caused her to blush. She stepped back, slipping her hand from his.

She was too overwhelmed.

She needed to get out of there.

Now.

"This doesn't change anything." She said, turning away. "You still hurt me."

He watched as she moved. Trying to place as much space in between the two of them as possible. It hurt, and yet he now had a renewed hope.

"You're wrong Caroline." He called after her, causing her to pause in the doorway. Her head swiveled back, giving him a confused look. He grinned at her, those full lips she'd just kissed taunting her. "This changes everything."

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Let me know — REVIEW!**

**XOXO — TwistedType**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry it's been so long Darlings! I hit some serious writers block. However, we can all thank the Originals teaser and Fall Out Boy's "My Songs Know What You Did In the Dark (Light Em Up)" for pushing me along! **

**Once again please forgive any mistakes! I have no Beta! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

—

Caroline moaned, wiggling her bottom in her seat, doing her own version of the happy dance, as the ice cream hit her tongue. It was delicious, sweet and bitter all at once. Whoever decided to put wine and ice cream together was forever her favorite person. Seriously, she'd be willing to marry them if they'd promise to always give her ice cream. They had revolutionized girls' nights.

Well, technically girl night as the case was.

She twisted the spoon out with a pop and went for another bite. She'd decided after the incident at Klaus' that she just needed some good ole' teenage therapy. And really, what was better for boy problems than movies and alcoholic ice cream.

Not much.

So here she was, alone at home watching every sappy movies she'd ever loved. A pint of wine ice cream sat in her lap, and a bottle of merlot to wash it down siting on her coffee table. You can never have too much wine, right?

The only real thing that was missing from this evening (besides _real_ food) was someone to talk to, but once again, Caroline was utterly alone. She still hadn't heard back from Elijah and she assumed Stefan was off somewhere chasing Elena. She had no intention of actually spending time with Klaus, not after what happened earlier. And Tyler was still gone.

Tyler.

She hadn't thought of him nearly enough in the last couple of weeks. Since his absence, she'd hardly thought of him at all. A wave of guilty crashed over her. He didn't deserve that type of treatment, even if he wasn't around to see it. He was on the run — fearing for his life — while she sat back home kissing the Original Hybrid that threatened it.

God, she was a horrible person.

Tyler did nothing earn that type of betrayal. He was loyal, promising her that they'd somehow find a way to be together. And she'd already moved on — twice.

She was such a bitch.

Caroline took a swig of the merlot, needing something to mellow her wallowing, and warm her obviously cold heart. Her toes curled, as the fuzzy feelings it brought ran through her body. _Wine was good. Wine was dependable. Why couldn't she just date wine? _Her inner drunk monologue asked as she tilted her head back and closed her eyes.

She was already over the moral hangover she'd had since leaving Klaus's. She hated that he had the ability to confuse her so. And that stupid thing he'd told her when she'd left.

"You're wrong, Caroline. This changes everything." She mimicked in a horrible British accent.

Who was he to say something like that? I mean... Did that kiss really change anything?

No.

He was still an egotistical, homicidal ass. That threatened to kill anyone and everyone just to get his way. He had no patience and wasn't nice to anyone — even his own family — except her. And even that depended on the day.

She'd still slept with Elijah. His Brother. And she wasn't exactly sure how she even felt about that. Elijah was sweet — so sweet — and caring. And he'd definitely rocked her baby vamp world. Could Klaus ever really get over that? Could she?

And he'd still slept with Hayley. The were-whore. She surely didn't think she'd ever, ever, ever forgive that. Ever. Hayley was a rat. Worse than that, she was a flea on a rat. Worse than that, she was an amoeba on a flea, on a rat. Too low for even the nasty wolves to bite. Hell, Caroline even respected Klaus over Hayley and he'd killed like a bazillion people.

So everything was still the same...

Right?

"Ugh!" She sighed, shaking her head back and forth, wishing she could get his stupid smug smile out of her head. He just needed to go away, far away. Then she could live in relative peace — or until the next apocalyptic event hit Mystic Falls.

A loud knock startled her from her thoughts. Caroline jumped like a startled raccoon, eyes like saucers and her head jerking around in confusion. She shoved the ice cream carton to the table and pulled her body down, flush with the leather couch. She hoped whoever was there would go away. She didn't want to be bothered right now.

"I can hear you in there, Love. You're heart is racing." A muffled English accent said, over the noise of the television. Caroline squeezed her eyes shut, wishing like a child, that if she couldn't see him he would vanish. She had no such luck.

"Caroline, open the door and let me in."

"Not by the hair of my chinny chin chin!" She mumbled, before she could stop herself. I rosy blush lit of her cheeks and a deep chuckle to resound through the door. She shivered and pressed her body closer to the couch.

"Come now Sweetheart. My patience is wearing thin. Let me in — Or I'll huff and I'll puff and I'll blow your house in."

She replied with a groan, embarrassment coursing from her head to her toes. Of course Klaus would have heard the story of the Big Bad Wolf. He was the Big Bad Wolf.

"Have it you're way, Love." She heard, before a snap ricocheted through her home. She peaked up, from her huddled position in the couch to find Klaus standing in front of her, amusement and annoyance simultaneously radiating from his being.

"What do you want?" Caroline asked as she lifted her position, sitting back up properly against the couch. Klaus's eyes roamed over her, fixing on the silky skin of her shoulder where her oversized shirt slid down. He unconsciously licked his bottom lip at the sight. Something about her current haphazard appearance was getting to him. Even if she wasn't comfortable with him there, her appearance suggested it and he'd never seen her look so carefree — she was glorious. Caroline shifted under his gaze, tugging the thin material up her shoulder and pulling her blanket around herself, breaking his stare.

"Klaus? What are you doing here?"

"Not judging you, for starters." He said, his hands resting coolly behind his back as his eyes flitted around the room taking in her activities for the night. "Although, if you are determined to get drunk then perhaps I might recommend something a little stronger?"

Caroline rolled her eyes and grabbed the neck of the wine bottle, and tilting at him in cheers before throwing back more of its contents.

"Well then, you showed me."

"Shouldn't you be out chasing Tyler to the ends of the earth? Or anything besides bugging me?"

"As much as I'd enjoy ending the young Brutus there are bigger issues at hand. Particularly your little plan to take out Silas."

The baby vampire's eyes widened quickly, before she schooled her features into a cool look of distain. Unfortunately for her the Original caught her misstep easily, along with the now pounding beat of her heart.

"What?" She asked, trying her hardest to play confused. The trouble was, for all her talents, acting had never been one. At least not in front of Klaus who seemed to be able to read her like a book.

"Don't play dumb with me, Sweetheart. It doesn't suit you. Did you really think I wouldn't find out?"

"I don't kn —" Her words abruptly cut off as Klaus flashed in front of her. She pushed her head back into the couch as his hands came on either side. His left knee found a spot on the couch next to her crossed legs, propping him up as he crouched over her. She could feel his hot breath on her lips, his body heat pressing trough the thin blanket she had wrapped around her. His scent enveloped her was well — woodsy and clean with a bit of spice. He smelled every bit the man he was, and her senses were overwhelmed.

"Caroline." He growled, his face inches from hers. She sucked in a breath as his eyes cut into her, clearly showing his irritation. "Don't play games with me. I'm in no mood."

"How did you find out?"

Klaus smiled slyly, reluctantly backing away and giving her room to breath. The effect they had on one another was clear and if he tested the waters for too long he knew he couldn't be held accountable for his actions. Not when she looked and smelt as she did — it was intoxicating. Instead he took a seat in the chair perpendicular to the couch, crossing his ankle across his knee and propping his arms upon the armrest.

"It seems my brother's lips get quite loose around a certain Petrova doppelganger."

Caroline narrowed her eyes at him. Klaus looked too smug — too comfortable — as he tapped his fingers in rhythm on the leather.

"I don't believe you."

"Believe what you want, Love. The situation still remains that you've planned to sacrifice yourself to Silas and I just can't have that."

"And do you have a better plan?"

"You know I do —"

"Are you always so arrogant?"

He pursed his full, red lips in a teasing smirk. Her obvious aggravation delighted him. He enjoyed being able to rile her up so easily. It fueled, what he saw in his mind, the palpable chemistry between them.

"As I was saying. We're going on a little trip."

"No."

"Sweetheart, right now the smartest thing to do is to get you out of Mystic Falls. It's only a matter of time before Silas figures out you're the key to resurrecting his beloved. You need to be as far away as possible when that happens. At least until we can come up with another solution — One that doesn't have you putting yourself in harms way."

"I'm not going anywhere with you." She spat, glaring at him with open hatred, hardly believe his audacity.

"It's amusing that you think you have a choice."

"You might be the Big Bad Hybrid, but you can't just be bully me into going with you."

"Caroline," He said leaning forward, elbows on his knees. His stormy eyes caught hers in heated gaze. She couldn't pull her eyes from him if she wanted to. "I'm doing this to protect you. You're coming with me. End of story."

Caroline bit her lip, emotions running haywire again. She loathed him for making sense — for being right. Not that she would ever, ever admit that. And she surly hated the look in his eye when he said he was doing this to protect her. It was so sincere. He knew exactly what to say to get her to cave. It was unnerving.

"Where would we go?"

Klaus lips turned up happily, dimples peaking out. He'd won. It thrilled the Hybrid that she was coming willingly. He still had a chance, even if she denied it. He wasn't lying when he told her that their kiss changed everything. It did. It renewed his desire to have her — to be with her. He would not lose. Not this time — not to his brother.

"New Orleans. I have contacts there that could help us in our search for a solution."

"What about Bonnie? And the third sacrifice? ... And Prom?"

Klaus couldn't help, but laugh at her last worry. It was endearing to him that she still cared about trivial human events. Especially when the world as they knew it was in such grave danger.

"Stop laughing." She growled as he shook his head, trying to control his laughter.

"I know. I know." He said, holding a hand up as he cleared his face of amusement. However, a delighted gleam still hung in his eyes. "The other's will be back soon. Surly they'll be capable enough to handle it. As for prom, I plan to have returned by then. Five days, right?"

Caroline nodded, her stomach rolling with unease. Was she really going to traipse across the country with another Original, specifically Klaus?

"Wonderful. We'll leave tonight." He announced, standing from his heat.

"Tonight?"

"Yes. Time to pack."

Caroline rose from the couch, giving him an exasperated glare. "Fine, but just so you know. I don't _want _to come with you. I'm only —"

"Sweetheart, it matters little to me if you want to come or not. It's your safety I'm concerned with. Now, I suggest you begin packing before I do it for you. Not that I'd mind. I'm sure your lingerie collection —"

"Ugh! You're disgusting!" Caroline screeched as she stomped out of the room and up the stairs. She could hear Klaus chuckling behind her, and she once again questioned her sanity. Nothing good could come of this trip.

Absolutely nothing.

* * *

**So we're heading to NOLA! WooHoo! **

**Let me know what you think! Review Please! **

**XOXO — TwistedType**


	12. Chapter 12

**As always, thanks for all the reviews kiddos! They make my day! Sorry for the long wait. I'm a teacher and it's crunch time for all my classes. However, we'll be on summer break in a few weeks which means updates galore! **

**This is really just a filler chapter. I was going to add more, but it was getting long and I felt like yall needed a present! **

**Once again un-betaed so please forgive the mistakes!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

—

"You know, it's really starting to piss me off that you dragged me down here, yet refuse to tell me anything." Caroline snapped as she stomped behind Klaus, who was leading her through the crowded streets of the French Quarter. She struggled to keep up as they wove in and around the meandering tourist, Klaus refusing to slow his determined pace. He was a man on a mission.

"You're on a need to know basis, Sweetheart."

"Oh really?" She asked, stopping in her tracks. Her hands fell to her hips, and eyes brow arching at Klaus's stiffing back. "We'll if I'm not needed then I'll just go."

Caroline twisted in her heeled booties, moving to head back the way they'd come. She was not going to put up with him forcing her around, especially when she'd done nearly everything he'd asked without complaint. So if he wasn't going to comply she was going to remove herself from the situation and he could do this stupid little trip on his own. Before Caroline could take two steps Klaus's hand was wrapping its way around her cotton-covered arm. She rolled her baby-blues as he not-so-gently whipped her back around to face him.

"Cute, Caroline. But you're not leaving my sight." He said, pressing forward and severely invading her personal space. She scoffed, turning her head away from him and trying to wrench her arm free from his vice like grip, he didn't relent. Instead his eyes bored into her, making her skin tingle in an unfamiliar way.

"So the plan's just to drag me around —"

"No. If you'd learned some damned patience —"

"Oh, like that's your strong suit —"

"Caroline." He growled, effectively cutting her off again, he accent thickening in his anger. She shifted uncomfortably at the conflicting emotions it drew from her. She eased her eyes towards his, wondering if he could sense how she felt. If he did he didn't acknowledge it. "Listen to me. You knowing too much is dangerous, for both of us."

"Why? Don't think I can keep a secret?"

His lips twitched, a small smirk forming on his full lips. Caroline glanced away again, refusing to admit to herself that she found his smile appealing.

"If it were only that simple. Just trust me for now, Love."

"Well it's not like you're giving me a choice." She ground out, her teeth clenching. She hated putting all of her faith in him; it went against her every neurotic tendency. Putting trust in someone else was not something Caroline Forbes did well. She liked her control _way _too much. But so did Klaus and he seemed to enjoy putting her in these situations that went against her instincts. He liked being a challenge to her, destroying her neat little world of order.

"That's the spirit." He said with another smile. "Now, not too much farther and I promise you'll get some of the answers."

Caroline reluctantly let him drag her along the cracked, uneven sidewalks. His presence was actually welcomed when said pavement made her loose her balance several times. New Orleans seriously needed some cosmetic work as far as she was concerned.

Ten minutes later they'd arrived at Jackson Square. The place was teaming with tourist. From families to drunken college coeds it was a sea of diversity and life. They were all clamoring about, taking in the history, art, and oddities that surrounded the area. Klaus paused, gabbing for her hand and linking it with his own. Caroline glanced down, lips pursing at his action and flickering her eyes to his face. He squeezed gently, and smirked at her, dimples and all.

"Just for show, Sweetheart. Don't get too attached. Now, I'm expecting your best Miss Mystic Falls."

She scowled, but didn't reply before he pulled her along entering the bustling square. Caroline watched his eyes shift about, looking for something in particular. Although he hid it well, pretending instead to be the doting boyfriend.

"Look at that, Love." He said, pointing to a street performer juggling batons of fire. Caroline's eyes widened, feigning interest as she placed a wide smile on her lips.

"What are you up to?" She asked, leaning in towards his ear, not missing the way his jaw twitches as her breath hit his skin.

"Just follow my lead." He whispered before raising his voice. "How about a fortune reading, Sweetheart?"

Caroline nodded playing into his game and together they walk towards an elderly black lady. When the women spotted their approach she froze, a look of fear falling over her features. She quickly began grabbing her things from the low tabletop, and packing them away as quickly as she could.

"Good afternoon, time for one more?" Klaus greeted, his voice unusually cheerful as he motioned for Caroline to take a seat. Caroline complied and Klaus moved behind her, hands on her shoulders in an intimate manner. The woman looked them up and down disdainfully.

"I have nothing to say to you." She replied to Klaus, and Caroline tensed as his fingers gripped her shoulder just a little bit tighter. She said a silent prayer that the witch wouldn't piss him off. The last thing she needed on her hands was and upset Original Hybrid. Thus far in their trip he'd been decent, apart from the blatant avoidance of telling her any information.

"Well that's not very amiable is it? You don't even know us."

"I know what you are, half vampire, half beast. You're a hybrid. And her, she's a creature of the night. Both of you abominations."

Caroline's Miss Mystic Falls persona, fell away — her mouth falling into a frown and her eyes hardening. She never took kindly to negative accusations, particularly when she hadn't deserved them.

"There is no need to be rude." Caroline retorted, fingers clenching in her lap. Klaus chuckled at her quick attitude, he enjoyed when her kitten claws appeared, more so when they weren't pointed at him.

"I'm the Original actually, so best not to make me angry." Klaus stated after Caroline. "And we're looking for someone, a witch. I knew her around a century ago, any chance her decedents still roam about the city. Last name's Deveraux."

"Sorry I don't know."

Caroline felt Klaus crouch down, one hand continuing to rest on her shoulder as the other rested on the table. His body leaned towards the witch, an intimidating grin on his lips as he spoke.

"Well that's a fib isn't it? You see I know you're a true witch among this sea of posers. So enough with the fabrications, I have quite a temper."

"Witches don't talk out of school in the Quarter. The Vampire won't allow it. Those are the rules. I don't break Marcel's rules."

The amused look on Klaus's face quickly fell away at her words. Caroline watched, baffled. Whoever this Marcel person was he seemed to have quite the impact, on both the witch and Klaus. Caroline opened her mouth to interject, but Klaus cut her off, his tone halting her questions for the moment.

"Marcel's rules? Where do you suppose I might find Marcel?"

—

"Who's Marcel?" Caroline asked as Klaus pulled her along the French Quarter once again. She was getting highly sick of being his ragdoll. Klaus grunted but made no reply, which only served to piss of the baby vampire more.

"You know I'm only going to keep asking until you tell me. Who. Is. Marcel?"

"Caroline..." He growled, his hand tightening around hers. A warning Caroline clearly ignored. If he thought he could bully her into backing down he had another thing coming. What Caroline didn't notice was the several sets of eyes that locked onto them with the first mention of Marcel's name.

"Who is he?"

Klaus stopped abruptly and pulled her into an empty ally way, pressing her back against the rough brick wall. If she were not a vampire the movement would have surly bruised her. The Original Hybrid towered over her, a snarl on his lips. Clearly whomever this Marcel character was he had the capability to get under Klaus's skin in a way she'd never seen.

"He's my sire. I made him what he was, or is — In my image. I haven't seen him in a century."

"Okay so isn't this like a good thing? I mean he's like you're vampire kid right?" Caroline pondered naively, although slightly horrified at the concept of another Klaus running around. As if one wasn't bad enough. Klaus returned her question with a morbid smile.

"Maybe. That doesn't mean we can trust him. His eyes are already on us." Klaus whispered, glancing around, leaning closer to the baby vampire. "We'll have to be vigilant."

"Okay." She breathed, her eyes glued to his. She could feel her heartbeat quicken as he gazed down at her, the heat emanating from his body causing her to shiver. The way he made her feel when they were like this — so close — it made her crazy. He made her crazy. He caused her to constantly question her actions and her feelings. It was nerve-wracking.

"You're going to have to trust me Caroline. In whatever I do, I need you to trust that it's in your best interest." He pleaded with her and Caroline nodded at his conviction. She might be confused about her feelings towards Klaus, but she never — even for a moment — doubted that he would keep her safe. He may treat her like crap, but his loyalty was bar none.

"Good." He replied, before pulling back slowly, causing Caroline to instantly miss his warmth. She stared at him dazed, allowing him to grab her hand and lead her back on the street.

He'd already replaced any emotions she'd seen with a cool, collected mask. Caroline bit her lip worried that she wouldn't be able to do the same. They were headed into the lion's den and any weakness was as good as a death sentence. She shook her head and took a breath, shoving down her emotions and insecurities. She was Caroline Forbes, damn it! Miss Mystic Falls. She could do this.

—

Caroline glanced around curiously as Klaus guided her into the eclectic Bourbon Street bar. The sounds of The Heavy of floated through the air, pulsing through the bodies of the bar goers, their cheers and whistles joining the singer. The place was alive, sizzling with excitement that only served to heighten Caroline's interest.

She glanced at the entertainer, a tall attractive black man who was lighting up the stage — his talents causing the rucks in the room. He was absolutely enthralling. You're eyes stuck on him, hypnotized by the way he moved, by the absolute confidence he exuded. He was the Alpha male of this room, and there was no doubt in her mind exactly who this karaoke singer was.

Marcel — the prodigy of Klaus, and according the witch in the Quarter the self-proclaimed ruler of New Orleans.

Klaus led them forward as Caroline's eyes continued to stay stuck on the fascinating entertainer, watching as he jumped from the stage with a flourish. He had a swagger in his step and a grin on his lips. Approaching the praise of his friends he threw back a drink, reveling in adoration. It was so very Klaus-like, and yet not.

Marcel remained oblivious to their presence until Klaus's cold stare seemed to call him to attention. Time seemed to freeze as the vampire and his friends realized the threat in the room. A new Alpha had arrived.

"Klaus" Marcel greeted, his voice far from welcoming.

"Marcel."

"Must be a hundred years since that nasty business with your papa."

"Has it been that long?" Klaus asked, as he stepped forward and away from her side. Caroline resisted the urge to grab for his hand and pull him back, everything about this situation was grating on her nerves. She didn't like being outnumbered by the obvious vampire presence, even if she was with the Original Hybrid.

Marcel mirrored Klaus's movements and the more she watched the more it became obvious that he was Klaus's spawn — from his saunter to his overwhelming (and probably undeserved) confidence.

"The way I recall it, he ran you outta town. Left a dead trail of vampires in his wake."

"And yet how fortunate you managed to survive. My father, I'm afraid, I recently incinerated to dust."

Marcel's groupies keyed into the threat Klaus held, standing and awaiting a confrontation. The bar suddenly felt much smaller. Caroline edged closer to Klaus as inconspicuously as she could. She was way out of her comfort zone, even with all the effed up issues they dealt with in Virginia. There was something so much more sinister about New Orleans and its residents. Mentally she was berating herself for allowing him to drag her down here. She should have fought tooth and nail to stay in Mystic Falls.

"Well, if I'd known you were coming back in town, if I had a heads-up —"

"What Marcel?" Klaus rumbles, the men now nose to nose. The air was thick with tension, one wrong move could throw the whole place into chaos. "What would you have done?"

"I'd have thrown you a damn parade." Marcel says, his face cool breaking out in a toothy smile. The men embrace, as if long lost brothers.

"Niklaus Mikaelson. My mentor, my savior, my sire. Let's get you a drink." Marcel said, gripping Klaus's neck in a fond manner, before pulling him around to lead him away. However, he stopped when Caroline caught his eye.

"And who is this Niklaus?"

Caroline stood statue still, refusing to shift uneasily under the vampire's gaze. He took her in, head to toe, and there was no doubt from the way his eyes lit up that he found her attractive. Caroline gazed back at him, proving she was unaffected by his leering even if internally she was gaging.

"Caroline, come here Sweetheart." Klaus purred, holding out a hand to her. His voice was smug, a display of male posturing. She walked forward, a confident sway in her hips and took his hand, Klaus pulled her to his side at vampire speed and wrapped a hand around her waist. Caroline's eyes widened in shock, before resettling to apathy.

"Marcel, meet Caroline. Love, say hello."

Marcel laughed, a deep hearty house shaking laugh. "Why am I not surprised? You always found the most tempting playthings. Come, we need drinks!"

Marcel spun around and began walking towards the back of the bar. Caroline gave Klaus a sidelong glance, her brows furrowing in worry. He ignored her look, choosing instead to squeeze her waist, bunching the material of her shirt beneath his fingers, before he began guiding her forward. The blond was unsure if his action was in comfort or in warning, either way it didn't help settle her bubbling emotions. She needed to get in control, because breaking down was not an option. Taking a deep breath she mentally steeled herself, channeling her inner badass.

—

Klaus and Caroline took their seats across from Marcel, who smiled as he poured each of them a glass of amber liquid. Caroline crossed her legs, trying to hide her discomfort and took the offered glass. She sipped the contents eyeing the two men before her. Klaus seemed to quickly fall at ease around Marcel, even with all his prior warnings.

"It's good to see you."

"It's good to be home." Klaus said with a laugh. "Although tell me the state of Bourbon Street is not your doing."

"Something's gotta draw in the outta towners other wise we'd all go hungry." Marcel replied with a chuckled of his own, before tilting his head towards Caroline. "What about you, Chère? Did you find Bourbon Street as distasteful as Niklaus?"

Caroline swallowed back bourbon in her mouth with a wince. Surprised she was even being addressed she shook her head.

"No..." She drug out not exactly sure what to say. "It — It was interesting."

"I'll take it!" Marcel grinned, causing Caroline to giggle nervously along with him at his exclamation. When their laughs quieted down she took another drink, needing to keep her hands busy. Marcel nodded at her ring, eyeing Klaus.

"I see Caroline's a day-walker."

"Yes, it wouldn't be much fun traveling with her without it. I couldn't help but notice you have a few as well."

"Yeah, yeah... I shared you secret of the daylight ring with a few buddies. Just the inner circle, though — the family."

Klaus leaned forward from his reclined position, pointing a finger at Marcel. "Tell me how did you find a witch willing to make daylight rings?"

"I've got the witches around here wrapped around my finger."

Klaus laughed, raising an eyebrow at his long-lost friend. "Is that so? I'm looking for a witch's line, last name's Deveraux. We have some business to attend to."

"You're looking for the Deveraux sisters?" Marcel asks as he looks around Klaus, eyeing one of his minions, before standing up with a flourish. "Then you better come with me. It's Showtime!"

* * *

**Hope yall enjoyed it! Please review and let me know what you think. Also, if you want me to reply make sure you aren't on a guest account. I had some I wanted to reply to, but couldn't!**

**XOXO — TwistedType**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm back betches!**

** I'm so sorry for the long wait. Between school ending for the summer and my serious writers block (****Also, I took a tiny trip to NOLA somewhere in there... :))**, I was struggling with this chapter. Not to mention there was about a hundred ways I could have gone. I think I started this chapter at least 10 times. 

**Anyways, I have a better plot line set in mind now so updates should come more easily to me. So, yay! **

**W****ell I hope yall enjoy! Once again excuse any errors — non-betaed!**

* * *

Chapter 13

—

Caroline and Klaus followed Marcel as he pushed his way out of the bar, a swarm of vampires following them. Klaus's hand found its way to Caroline's lower back — she could feel how tense he was from the way his fingers flexed against her skin. Around them vampire's were jumping on cars, sprinting across the rooftops. Car alarms and hollers following them as they went. It was in no way inconspicuous or befitting of an area teaming with tourist.

"Oh, how's your family?" Marcel asked looking back at the two of them as if this situation was the most normal thing in the world. Caroline couldn't contain her eye roll.

"Those who live hate me more than ever." Klaus replied and Caroline felt a wave of sympathy for him at his words, as well as guilt, because she'd caused some of that family drama — was _still_ the cause of some of that family drama.

"Ah, forget'em. If your blood relations let you down, you make your own, eh? You taught me that." Marcel said, before pointing up at the vampires walking along the rooftops above. "And what's mine it yours, as always. Even my nightwalkers, the riff-raff."

"Seriously, this is ridiculous." Caroline whispered, leaning into Klaus. His nails dug into her back in response, a quick warning.

"Be nice, Sweetheart." Klaus growled, his noes skimming along her hairline as he spoke in her ear.

"You know it's true..." She trailed off, eyes motioning to a vampire who was swinging from a street lamp. Marcel caught her eyes giving her a sardonic grin, letting her know he'd heard her. Like she cared. She raised an eyebrow at him as he grabbed a vine hanging from a lone tree.

"They're hardly subtle, are they?"

"It's the Quarter. Ain't no such thing as subtle, baby."

Caroline rolls her eyes again at Marcel's words. She was coming to dislike this vampire the more she saw of him. He was too confident, too cocky, too over-the-freaking-top. It was like everything was a game to him, a production, and Caroline was not impressed.

Even Klaus wasn't this flamboyant and _everyone_ knew he loved a good show.

Marcel whistled and the vampires around them began to circle in, whopping and yelling as if they were at a sports event. Caroline frowned, highly confused until a pretty bound women was shoved forward. The female was obviously not there by choice, her eyes full of malice as she took in Marcel. Caroline clenched her fists, a horrible feeling settling in her gut.

"Jane-Anne Deveraux! Give it up for Jane-Anne! Come on, let's hear it!" Marcel yelled, his followers becoming louder at his encouragement. Caroline's nails dug into her palm, teeth clenching. This was not what she'd signed up for. Watching some girl be humiliated and punished, or worse killed, was not something she was okay with. She'd been that girl too many times in the past.

"Klaus." She whispered, desperation edging into her voice. Klaus could feel her fury, his hand slid up her back, weaving into the hair at her neck. "Stay calm." He ordered, in her ear. Caroline turned her head away in distaste, but gave a sharp nod of acquiesce.

"Jane-Anne Deveraux, you have been accused of the practice of witchcraft beyond the bounds of the rules set forth, and enforced, by me. How do you plead?" Marcel announced, before turning back to Caroline and Klaus. "Oh, was that convincing? I studied law back in the '50s."

Caroline opened her mouth to interject. To tell him he could shove his self-righteous attitude where the sun didn't shine, but he cut her off. "Hold that thought."

"Seriously J, tick-tock. You know the drill. How do you plead?"

"I didn't do anything." Jane-Anne spat, causing the crowd to laugh. Caroline closed her eyes, trying to contain herself and get a grip on her emotions. Memories of when she'd been this victim flying back. Her heart was pounding, blood pumping with utter rage. Klaus's fingers began to tap at her skin and she latched onto the rhythm, focusing on the feeling rather than her emotions. She had to stay calm.

"Mm, that's a lie. You know it, I know it, and you hate that I know it." Marcel announced, pacing back and forth before Jane-Anne. Picking at the vine in his hands. "It drives you witches crazy that I'm aware of your every move. That you can't do magic in this town without getting caught. So, why don't we just cut to the chase, huh? You tell me what magic you're brewing. I mean, tell me. I'll grant you leniency. Hey, I am, after all, a merciful man."

Caroline turned her head towards Klaus, her eyes pleading with him. Praying he'd do something. He didn't move, his eyes locked on the witch, face stoic. When he didn't look at her, she turned to the witch, their eyes locking. The witch's held no fear. Instead her lips turned up in a small smirk, that Caroline returned with wide, confused eyes.

"Rot in hell monster." Jane-Anne snarled, causing another wave of noise from the crowd.

"I'll tell you what. I'll give you one more chance..." Marcel hummed, turning away from the witch.

"Stop him." Caroline begged, knowing instinctively that something bad was about to happen. Marcel was far from compassionate. He'd been insulted and he wanted retribution. When Klaus didn't move Caroline shook away from his grip, preparing to attack Marcel as he swung the branch he'd been holding. Klaus reacted faster, grabbing her arms and pulling her back into his chest. A helpless cry left Caroline's lips as she watched the branch slash through the witches neck. Blood spurts from her neck as she gags, falling lifelessly on the ground. "Or not."

The crowed around them cheered, the noise thundering in her ears. Caroline's eyes water and she quickly shut them, refusing to let her tears drop. She hated useless violence. She hated Marcel for causing it, and Klaus for refusing to stop it when he could. Caroline struggled in Klaus's arms, yanking away, his fingers slipping from around her arms.

"Don't touch me." She whispered, her voice throaty with resentment. Caroline stepped away from him, arms crossed over her chest.

Around them the mob began to disperse, taking their celebration elsewhere. All Caroline could think about was running away, their lack of regard for human life making her sick to her stomach. She cut her eyes, noticing Klaus had walked off towards Marcel. It was obvious he wasn't any happier about the situation as he confronted him.

Caroline shook her head, trying to come to grips with the events. Quickly beginning to blame herself. She hated death. She hated watching that poor girl perish because Marcel had some egotistical agenda. She hated that she could have stopped it. Or that Klaus could have stopped it and yet he did nothing. She felt just as guilty for the crime as the murderer. Death seemed to be her forever companion, and it was becoming harder and harder to hold on to her humanity as these events consumed her. It was getting harder to hold it together.

Refusing to breakdown among the throngs of vampires, slowly Caroline began to walk. She wasn't headed in any general direction, nor did she care if Klaus noticed her escape. She just needed space.

—

Her feet carried her slowly down St. Ann, her mind in haze. Eventually she stumbled upon a famous New Orleans haunt — _Café de Monde, _the sign said. She'd heard of it before, famous for its sugary beignets and café au lait. The place was fairly empty, mellow jazz music flowing from the speakers. A few late night tourists were grabbing desert before turning in — not a care in the world.

She envied their ignorance.

The baby-vampire took a seat and ordered, figuring Klaus would find her eventually.

He always did.

Caroline allowed her mind to drift again as she waited for her order. She was trying to clamp down on the emotions the witch's death seemed to unearth within her. She didn't want to fall apart, to become the crying, inconsolable vampire she seemed to be lately. She was sick of it, of being helpless — of feeling helpless.

She longed for the days of normalcy that she'd so easily taken for granted.

She tried to push those negative thoughts from her mind as the waiter set down her order. Convincing herself that just for a bit, she would enjoy her trip and not focus on the mounting problems that seemed to encircle her.

Caroline would be the carefree tourist — if only for a moment.

She took her first bite of the beignets, enjoying the puff pastries sugary coating and washing it down with the bitter coffee. She focused on the conflicting taste, and the surrounding sounds of her fellow customers. She created a carefree little bubble for herself.

The problem was, it was easily popped.

The metallic screech of a chair being slid back pulled her from her fantasy. She didn't have to look to know who was sitting across from her, his scent enveloping her instantly. Caroline took another sip of her coffee; waiting for the bombardment of admonishments he would surly give. However, he remained silent, instead signaling the server for a coffee of his own.

"I know, I know." Caroline said, causing Klaus's eyebrows to rise in curiosity. He watched as she straightened her back and lowered her voice, a weak impersonation of his accent flowing from her lips. "'It's dangerous Caroline. You shouldn't have run off like that. You don't know what could have happened.'"

Klaus couldn't stop a smirk from breaking out on his full, rosy lips. Even when he was in the worst of moods she managed to surprise and amuse him. It was _this_ that he cherished about her — her inexplicable capability of making him smile.

"That was a horrible impersonation, Sweetheart. However, don't they say 'imitation is the sincerest form of flattery?'"

Caroline rolled her eyes, flicking her sugar filled fingers at him in response.

"Ay, easy, Love." He said, scooting back slightly in his seat to avoid the sugary mess. It was a bitch to clean up and he really didn't have the time. Caroline couldn't help but grin at his reaction, a bell like giggle leaving her lips.

"Ah, there's that laugh. I thought you'd forgot how."

"Klaus..." She warned, and he just smirked again but said no more.

"So... what now?" Caroline asked, after a moment. She didn't really want to delve into the issues surrounding them, but ignoring them wasn't the answer either. Plus, they'd come all this way to talk to a witch that was now dead. Another clue, gone before it could be followed.

"The younger sister is still alive. We'll find her tonight."

"Oh, okay..."

"Caroline," Klaus murmured, grasping hold of her hands. "Look at me, Sweetheart. We're going to figure this out — I promise."

She gave him a small smile, unable to deny the way the reverence in his voice made her heart flutter. She gave his warm hands a squeeze; appreciating the comfort — the intimacy — he was allowing her. As torn was she was about her feelings towards him, she couldn't ignore that their was something there. That he made her feel things she never dreamed of.

Feelings that thrilled her and scared her all at once.

"I know." She said, her eyes locked with his, the connection between the two undeniable. "I know, thank you. You don't —"

"But I do Caroline. I do."

"Thank you." She whispered again with a smile and glistening eyes. An understanding met between the two stubborn souls. "Thank you."

* * *

**Hope you didn't hate it! Drop me a line and let me know what you thought!**

**XOXO — TwistedType**

**P.S. I'm starting a new story called "Sympathy for the Devil" it's going to be very AU, but check it out if yall have the time. **

**Thanks, Darlings! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Another update already?! I know right?! **

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed! Oh, and please forgive the mistakes! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

—

Klaus opened the door for Caroline, gesturing for her to walk ahead of him into the dive bar. The first thing that hit her was the smell. Most of the places near Bourbon Street smelt of stale beer and urine*. The whole city seemed to have a constant stench about it, but not this place. No, it smelt of Southern cuisine, gumbo to be exact. Caroline's stomach growled in response, causing her cheeks to flush. The beignets obviously weren't enough to satisfy her hunger.

The bar was fairly empty, a few patrons sitting around. Klaus however, seemed disinterested in them once his eyes locked on a female figure towards the back of the room.

His hand made its way to Caroline's lower back once more, gently leading her forward. She could make out the faint sniffles of the brunette, as they got closer. The baby vampire's heart instantly broke at the sound, because she knew why the girl was in tears.

A wave of guilt overtook her.

As the girl turned, she gasped catching sight of Klaus and then Caroline. A stern look covered her features as she recognized the pair.

"You're Klaus." She said, before her eyes flickered to Caroline, just for a moment. Caroline narrowed her eyes, a suspicious feeling crawling up her spine.

"I am. And you're upset. Sophie, isn't it? I assume this is because of what we just witnessed with your sister on the corner of Royal and Saint Ann?

"Did you enjoy the show?"

"I'm sorry." Caroline burst, unable to control herself. "I'm sorry for your loss."

Klaus rolled his eyes at the outburst. He should have known Caroline would feel some guilt for the death, even if she was in no way involved. It was her nature to empathize and sympathize.

"It was a little melodramatic for my tastes. However, we have important matters we need to address. Particularly what magic your sister was brewing that had Marcel in such a state."

Sophie opened her mouth to respond, but stopped short. Caroline followed her eyesight, to see two men stepping into the bar and taking seats.

"I see you brought friends."

"They're not with us." Caroline answered, her hand pressing against Klaus's leather clad arm to gain his attention. He glanced back, raising an eyebrow at the new development.

"They're with Marcel. That's all that matters. I know you built this town, but this is his town now. He killed my sister because she broke the rules. So I talk to you in front of them, I'm next." Sophie snapped before walking back towards the kitchen. Klaus growled low in his throat. Caroline tried to focus his attention back onto her, but he was already stalking towards the two visitors. Caroline closed her eyes in annoyance, taking a deep breath, before following after him.

"Are you two gentlemen following me?" Klaus asked, gripping the men by their shoulders. Caroline could almost hear their bones whining under the pressure.

"Marcel said we're your guides." The shorter of the two answer, an obvious strain to his voice. The other man threw a glance back at Caroline and she shifted uneasily on her feet. She was beginning to understand Klaus's paranoia about his progeny. Marcel had eyes everywhere.

"Oh, he did, did he? He did." Klaus said with a forced laugh. "Well then, let me be exceedingly clear about something: if either of you follow me again, you'll do so without the benefit of a spine."

As a pretty blond waitress walked up to interrupt them and Caroline figured it was her chance. Stepping back quickly she pushed into the kitchen, her eyes scanning for Sophie, who was back to chopping vegetables. Caroline flashed forward, grabbing the girl's hand with one of her own and pressing the other over the girls mouth.

"Shh... Please, I promise I mean no harm. I need to speak with you." She whispered as low and quickly as she could, eyes begging the girl to understand. Sophie looked shocked and uncomfortable, but nodded.

Caroline dropped her hands. "Is there somewhere we can go?"

"The ally, down through that door."

Caroline nodded. "Can I meet you there in five?"

"Is this a trick?"

Caroline shook her head, blue eyes pleading with the witch. "I swear, no."

"Alright."

Caroline didn't respond, turning swiftly to meet Klaus as he walked from the bar, smoothly sliding into place beside him. She wrapped her hand around his arm, leaning in close as they pushed out the front door.

"She'll meet us in five, in the ally." She murmured near his ear, trying to ignore how wonderful he smelt. He nodded, before grabbing her arm, whipping her around and pressing her into the nearest storefront. She bit her lip as his warm body pressed against hers.

"Quick thinking, Love." He breathed, his nose touching hers, lips nearly touching.

She gave him a cocky grin. "I know."

He returned her smile, before he cut his eyes, waiting for Marcel's two goons to exit the building. Caroline couldn't help but focus on the feel of his hands on her hips as they waited for the men to leave, her heart pounding at their proximity. His eyes were trained on the door, but hers were focused on him. She couldn't help but giggle when she realized that of all the times he'd wanted her undivided attention he was the one oblivious when he had it.

"Klaus." She whispered, snatching his attention from the door before she lost her nerve — everything within her telling her that in this moment that _this_ was right.

"It's been to long. Something's wrong." He said pulling back from her, grabbing her hand to drag her along. Caroline sighed, reluctantly following him.

The moment gone.

—

Caroline and Klaus rounded the corner to the ally in time to see the taller of Marcel's two minions being staked to the wall. Caroline gasped, locking eyes with the witch as Klaus flashed forward, stopping toe to toe with his brother. Elijah straightened his jacket as he tilted his head at his bother.

"Niklaus."

"Elijah."

They greeted, before Elijah turned to Caroline. His eyes lighting up as he took in her form. She repressed a shiver, her mind conflicted over his sudden appearance when only moments before she'd been willing to kiss his brother. _How did she get in such a mess?_

"Hello, Caroline."

"Hi." She replied awkwardly, flipping him a small wave and stepping forward to join them. Both men watched her, waiting for her to pick a side. As if her favorability of a position would tell them everything they needed to know. Caroline couldn't dig up those issues right now, side stepping them she walked to Sophie. "Are you okay?"

"Fine." The witch said as she rubbed her hands over her arms, the disbelief at Elijah's appearance still toying with her nerves. Caroline gave her a small, encouraging grin. Hoping the witch understood that she was on her side.

"Now that we're all here. Let's get down to business." Elijah stated, walking towards Caroline and the witch, Klaus meeting him stride for stride. "What do you know of the cure?"

"That you have it." Sophie said, her voice still shaking.

"Come now, your sister wouldn't have risked the magic if that was all you knew. What do you know?" Klaus asked, tilting his head as he watched to witch for any signs of lies.

"She's the key." Sophie said, pointing towards Caroline. "That was the spell. We were testing her lineage —"

"Why would you risk that?" Elijah inquired. "Certainly you're sister died in vain if that was all you were after."

"— You didn't let me finish. We were almost certain she was the descendant of Cornelia, your little wolf nearly told us as much." Sophie said, tilting her head at Klaus. Caroline tensed at the mention of the were-slut, a fresh wave of pain crashing down on her. She should have known that somehow this would lead back to Hayley.

Klaus shot a glare at the witch, before his eyes flashed to Caroline. She avoided his gaze, tucking her hair behind her ear and turning away. He clinched his teeth, knowing any progress he'd made in wooing the girl was vanishing by the second.

"But we needed to be sure. We also needed contact with the other side. We needed to make a deal."

"Well spit it out." Klaus snapped, stepping forward with clinched fists.

"Silas needs her blood to resurrect his one true love, but there is another reason she's valuable. When Qetsiyah created the cure it was Cornelia's blood she used. We can use Caroline's blood to create more of the cure. With her we can —"

"Enough!" Elijah roared, halting the witch's ramblings. His eyes were trained on Caroline who was trembling, her eyes closed as she held be tears.

Once again her world seemed to be crashing in around her.

Her blood could be used for the cure.

_Her blood could be used for the cure. _

For ever trial and tribulation they'd been through it came down to her blood being the way to create more of the cure. She could give Elena her humanity back, Rebekah her chance at a happily ever after, and Klaus could have his hybrids once again. All it required was for her to give up her immortality for them.

And in that moment she'd already made up her mind.

"Caroline?" Elijah asked, his hand on her shoulder as her eyes fluttered open. Klaus was at her other side, finger brushing her curls out of her face. "Love?"

"I'm fine. I'm fine." Caroline said, taking a step back from the two men. She knew they were trying to comfort her but their presence was overwhelming — _suffocating_. What she needed now were answers. "What else do you know, Sophie?"

"No, what I want to know is why you're so interested in the cure witch!?" Klaus demanded as he stalked towards the witch. "What exactly is your plan?"

"Don't threaten me."

"Threaten you?! He laughed. "Sweetheart, that'll be the least of your worries if you don't start answering my questions. "

"We need the cure to take down Marcel. The witches on the Other Side my hate your family, but they know the lesser of two evils when they see it. Marcel has the New Orleans witches in bondage. The only way to break the tie is by making him human once again."

"How did you even know about the cure?"

"Hayley, she traded the information for knowledge on her family."

Caroline snorted, shaking her head in hysterical amusement. The wolf was so easy to change sides. Klaus may have expected her loyalty, but Hayley was loyal to no one but herself. And it seemed Caroline was her scapegoat this time. _God, she hoped that girl got what she deserved._

"So..." Caroline started hesitantly. "I would have to take the cure and then my blood would be used to create more?"

"Are we even considering this as an option?" Elijah asked appalled. He knew Caroline didn't want to be human, nor did she have a responsibility to make this happen.

"How can we not? I can give Elena her humanity back." Caroline said with a sad smile. "Your sister can be human — have a family like she's always wanted. And Klaus, I can give you —"

"Stop! What are the risks involved, witch? What more do we need to make this happen? It seems too simple."

"We'd need the Bennett witch. I can help, but because the spell was created by her line she has to be the one to complete it —"

"Wonderful, the witch who's currently lost to Silas control!" Klaus said throwing up his hands as he began to pace. He couldn't believe that their predicament had increased tenfold. Could he stand by and allow Caroline to make this sacrifice? "And what of these risks? Can Caroline be turned into a vampire once more after her blood is drawn?"

"It would be risky. After taking as much blood as we'll need — And another transition would be hard on her body —"

"Damnit!" Klaus screamed, slamming his hand into the brick wall causing pieces of brick and cement to crumble to the ground. Caroline jumped at his explosion.

"Klaus..." She whispered, trying to sooth him, her hand instinctively reaching forward into the air.

"Calm down, Niklaus. You're outbursts aren't going to help the matter."

"No!" Klaus growled, charging towards his brother. "How are so calm about this? You know what she's going to do — You know what she's going to risk!"

"Klaus..." Caroline tried again. His head shot up, flashing towards her with glistening eyes. She swallowed forcing back her own as she stared at him defiantly. She didn't know if she was happy or sad that he knew her so well. Her heart broke a little with the thought.

"I forbid you, Caroline!" He ordered, grabbing her face between his trembling hands. Caroline placed her hand atop them as she gave up holding back her tears. "I forbid from doing this! Promise me. Tell me you won't even entertain it."

Caroline nodded her head, sliding her hands down his arms in a soothing manner. She needed to reign him back in before he did something they both regret. Her eyes flickered to Elijah who tilted his head in understanding.

"Come, Niklaus."

"Not until she promises me."

"I can't." She whimpered through her tears, which fell harder as she saw anguish envelope Klaus's face before it was replaced by betrayal and rage. He pulled back from her as if she'd staked him through the heart — a man spurned. She tried reaching out to him, she wanted to stop him and explain. She was doing this for him, for all for them, but before she could utter a word he was gone.

* * *

*** Warning this is a rant: I love NOLA — I really do — but the whole town smells. I always joke that it smells like Mardi Gras, because Mardi Gras has a distinct smell. (I know this because I live where Mardi Gras was founded in the US, anyways... If you know where this is you're the brightest!) Mardi Gras smells like urine, stale alcohol, standing water, and trash. THIS is what New Orleans smells like 24/7. I love the place, but God forbid you go there in the summer. Seriously, don't. But besides that New Orleans is amazing! Seriously go there if you have the chance. I'm a total history nerd/fashion freak/antiquing geek and it has it all! And if you want any recommendations let me know, I'll hook you up! OKAY, DONE! **

**—**

**Hope ya'll enjoyed that! We finally got some answers! Please let me know what you think — REVIEW!**

**XOXO — TwistedType**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry it's been so long! Hope yall like this next Chapter. Some of yall are probably going to hate Caroline (She's kinda all over this place, but remember she just got some pretty shocking news and is trying to do what she thinks is right), but just try and keep an open mind!**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 15**

—

Caroline felt like she couldn't breathe. She felt as if someone was holding their foot across her throat, crushing her windpipe as she gasped desperately for air. Her hands wrapped around her neck where the imaginary foot should have been, prying uselessly against her skin. Tears streamed down her face as she struggled to inhale. Her heart pounding against her ribcage as she hyperventilated, strung out on emotions.

Klaus. She needed Klaus.

A warm hand grasped hers, pulling them away from her neck. Another cupped around her cheek, fingers gently splaying across her skin. The body pulled her closer, wrapping itself around her.

"Open your eyes, Caroline." A low voice whispered in her ear. "I need you to calm down. Focus on me."

She struggled to suck in a breath as she forced open her blurry eyes. She already knew who was holding her — who was comforting her. The man that always seemed to be there when she broke down. The Original that bore her tears for the simple fact that he cared.

Caroline's heart shattered again because this was not the Original she wanted. And she hated herself for it. It would be so simple if it were Elijah. If he was the one she was drawn to.

Damn him.

Damn Klaus for making her care.

Damn him for leaving her here, a mess of blubbering tears because he couldn't handle her decision.

A decision she was making _for_ him.

Her mind was spinning. She forced herself to look at Elijah, his warm eyes saddened with her misery. He was kind. Too kind. She didn't deserve him — and Katerina Patrova sure as hell didn't deserve him. But she pulled him closer, resting her head against his chest, listening to the slow, steady beat of his heart as she calmed herself down. The constant thump, thump, thump, lulling her like a child.

She could hear him speaking — murmuring to Sophie as he held her. _"We'll be in touch."_ He said, his voice leaving no room for argument from the witch. Caroline hesitantly raised her head from his embrace, watching at the witch nodded before making her escape back to the bar.

"Lets get you home, Sweet One." He said, gently prying himself from her embrace. Caroline allowed his movements, when all she really wanted was to selfishly cling tighter to him. To take the comfort he was allowing her.

"Klaus?" She asked as they began to walk, his fingers tightly woven around hers and body pressed firmly into his side.

"Niklaus will find us when he's ready. No amount of effort will change that." He replied in a defeated tone. Caroline didn't know if it was her question, or the truth about his brother that caused his disenchantment. She felt guilty nonetheless. Here she was greedily taking his care when her mind continued to wonder to another.

How more horrible, how more selfish, could one get? And yet she couldn't stop herself as she leaned closer to his warmth. The Caroline she loathed resurfacing in the face of rejection, her deep yearning to be loved — _to be cherished_ — rearing its serpent shaped head.

_Maybe it was better this way_, she thought as they walked. If Klaus hated her and if she could make Elijah loathe her. Then it would be easier to take the cure. To make the change. They would no longer fight her on it and would gladly allow her to give up her immortality for the benefit of others. But could she really fall into the role? Become the vindictive Katherine or Elena she so hated?

If it meant their happiness in the end, then yes, she could.

Her mind didn't even hesitate on the reply.

—

When they managed to wander back into the Mikaelson's French Quarter residence, Elijah sat her down on the living room couch. Caroline was too lost in her thoughts to protest. Too determined to come up with a plan with the information she now knew.

The Original handed her a glass of bourbon, his eyes roaming over her. Eyes detailing everything her knew about the woman before him. Her face holding all the secrets he knew she was trying to hide. She may be cunning and bright, but a thousand years of knowledge is hard to outsmart.

"It won't work." He said, eyeing her as he twisted the tumbler in his hand, the amber liquid spinning round. Her eyes that had been attached to the worn wooden floor shot to his.

"I —"

"Whatever scheme you're attempting to create, won't work. You're intelligent My Dear, but I promise you it won't work."

The blonde's mouth gaped open, a caught fish gasping for the air. She knew it wouldn't be easy to outwit the Original Brothers, but she never figured she'd be caught before she tried.

"You don't — I'm not —"

"Spare me the lies, Caroline." He said sternly causing her to huff before, settling back farther into the leather couch. It seemed arrogance wasn't only an Original Hybrid trait. _Must run in the family_, she thought as a heavy silence settled over them, an unspoken standoff.

Both seemed to by watching to other, waiting for them to make the first move.

"I'm going to take the cure." Caroline whispered, breaking the tension. She'd never been one to handle charged silence well. "I _have _to take it."

"Why? What good will come of your sacrifice?" He asked, settling in the chair across from her.

"I've already told you! You're sister, Elena, Klaus they can all have what they want and we can still end Silas. How can I not do this?"

Elijah took a sip of his drink, weighing her words. She fidgeted under his gaze, the confidence she had while giving her plea lost. He leaned forward, forearms resting on his knees, never removing his gaze from her cerulean eyes.

"And if I refuse to help you?"

"I'll find someone who will." She snapped, her voice taking on a desperate tone. He had no doubt that she would follow through with her threat. He just couldn't believe that in her attempt to be selfless she would be so selfish.

"So that's it? You're so determined to give up your immortality — you're life — without a second thought. Have you even considered that — that the loss of you could be greater than any access to an unending cure? Have you truly considered what your mortality would do to those that care for you? That love you?"

"Elijah —"

"No, Caroline. You saw Niklaus's reaction, would you willingly put him through that again? Are you okay with causing such pain — such despair in the people you claim to care for?"

"I — I —" She stuttered with watering eyes. Why did he have to question this? Why couldn't him and his brother leave damn well enough alone and let her do this? She closed her eyes as waves of unwelcome emotions crashed down upon her. She felt broken — torn between two opposing forces. Her heart that willed her to listen to Elijah and her head that just couldn't let go of the idea that her sacrifice was the key to so many others happiness.

With a stuttering breath she rose from the couch, a resigned look upon her usually cheerful features.

"I'm doing this Elijah." She stated as forcefully as she could. "With or without you're help."

The Original shook his head, true disappointment settling in his hazel eyes. "You already know my answer."

Caroline nodded, giving him a small sad smile, before turning away. She swallowed back tears as she left the room, committing herself to her decision. Knowing deep down it was the right thing to do.

Entering the room Klaus had given her she picked up her cell and began dialing the last person she ever expected to ask help from.

"Barbie. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Damon," Caroline said, her voice hushed as to not be overheard. "I need your help."

—

Caroline sat on the bed, knees to chest, awaiting Klaus's return. Her bags were packed, a flight already booked. She knew waiting on him — confronting him — was going to be a risk, but she just couldn't bring herself to leave without saying goodbye. He deserved that much.

Her conversation with Damon had gone as she'd expected. He was willing to do anything that gained Elena the cure. That she could almost always count on. So he'd listened to her tale and agreed that her taking the cure was the only answer. He'd even agreed to bring Rebekah into their plan after she'd informed him that Elijah currently held the cure.

Everything was coming together.

Just like she wanted.

_Right?_

Heavy footfalls broke her from her thoughts seconds before Klaus entered her room. He looked worn. His shoulders bowed in anxiety and mouth covered in blood. Her heart sped up as she wondered who he took his rage out on.

"What did you do?" She asked, her voice barely a wisp. His head turned sharply to her as if he wasn't expecting her to still be around.

"Marcel made me angry. You're still here?" He said, his eyes flitting over her as she moved to place her feet on the ground. Then to the floor where her luggage lay. "You're leaving."

Caroline nodded causing his gaze to harden. She pressed her lips together, unsure of what to say. She knew what he wanted to hear, but she couldn't lie to him. Not now.

"So I assume from my brother's absence he's given you the cure."

"No."

"No?"

"No." She said with finality. "I don't know where Elijah is. He refused to help me."

"I see." Klaus mused as he moved towards her. Caroline swallowed watching his predator like approach. "And yet, you're still heading off to fulfill some — what I'm sure is to be — ill-conceived infantile plan."

Caroline narrowed her eyes at him. "You don't have to be rude."

He chuckled at her answer. "And you, Sweetheart, don't have to be stupid."

"Fuck you Klaus." She growled, shoving at his chest and pushing him back causing all false-humor to leave the Hybrids eyes. "You don't get to decide this for me."

"No, it seems I don't." He said, a low, sorrowful tenor to his words. "Nothing I can say will change your mind."

Caroline shook her head, a frown gracing her lips. "I'm sorry."

Klaus refused to let the rejection he felt grace his features. He was the Hybrid. The Original _fucking _Hybrid. What this teeny-bopper baby vampire did was none of his concern. She was going to give him the chance to once again create the army he always wanted. Why did it matter to him if she died in the process?

Why did he even fucking care?

"Don't be, Sweetheart."

Caroline bit the inside of her cheek at the ice in his voice, the pain a guard against the tears that wanted to fall. He hated her. Just like she wanted. _Right? _

Refusing to meet his piercing gaze, she bent down, picking up her bags. Klaus stepped aside, his eyes never leaving her form as she walked past him, back straight and a determined look on her face.

Her heart was screaming at her to stop as she left the room. Begging her to go back to him. To tell him how she really felt. To tell him that she was scared. _So fucking scared._ That she didn't want to do it anymore. That she was sorry for even considering it.

But she ignored her heart. Locked away her fear. And refused to listen to her soul as it pleaded for the man she left behind.

She was doing this damn it.

She was going to take the cure.

* * *

**Please let me know what you thought. Review! **

**XOXO — TwistedType**

**P.S. If you haven't already check out my other story_ Sympathy for the Devil! _Also you can follow me on Tumblr at badteacherz . tumblr . com**


End file.
